


Midsummer’s Love Dream

by glossybaek, lovetapeficfest



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: After care, Age Difference, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Dominant Park Chanyeol, Eventual Romance, Face Sitting, Feminization, Humiliation, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Size Difference, Size Kink, Slut Shaming, Smut, Spanking, Strangers to Lovers, Submissive Byun Baekhyun, age gap, face fucking, gagging, slight angst, use of the word pussy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:48:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 25,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27993261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glossybaek/pseuds/glossybaek, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovetapeficfest/pseuds/lovetapeficfest
Summary: Being sent to the countryside for a summer to stay with his rich grandparents is a disaster for Baekhyun. Discovering the handsome, buff, hard-working neighbor is, however, the most pleasant of surprises.And maybe, the instantaneous carnal desire isn’t the only feeling that brings the two together. Something much stronger and profound blooms, just like the flower in the meadows, eagerly longing for the warmth the blazing sun in the sky can bestow.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 49
Kudos: 314
Collections: Love Tape - Round 2020





	1. In the Heat of the Moment

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt number:** V263
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** The Mods of the Love Tape Chanbaek Smut Fest in no way claim ownership over or take credit for this work. All authors who have participated in Love Tape will be tagged and credited accordingly after reveals. This is a work of fiction and in no way is it meant to directly represent the likeness of any real life celebrities. All names and images are borrowed with fictional intent only. No disrespect is intended towards either Chanyeol, Baekhyun, EXO, or any other individual mentioned in this work. The Mods and Authors of Love Tape are in no way affiliated with either Baekhyun, Chanyeol, or EXO, and we do not attempt to claim ownership over them.
> 
>  **Author’s Note:** And here we are. The moment I finished writing this, probably because of the fact that this is my first participation in a fest ever, I was tremendously unsure about whether to drop everything or publish it. Then, I thought about the precious time I invested in this story and immediately knew that, even if I was hesitant, I had to make it happen. A special thanks to the wonderful mods that organized this fest and to my beta N, who literally arrived last minute, calming my insecurity and bringing me that much needed tranquility. I think of this story as my little oasis in the middle of the chaos I experienced—and that we all surely experienced—during this year. Writing about love and smut, as weird as it may sound lol, was very important to me to withstand such adverse circumstances in real life—a mechanism to get away from them, and I truly hope it’ll be like that for all of you as well <3

As a twenty-year-old young boy beginning to experience college life and youth outings with his acquaintances every weekend, it was almost a logical consequence that Baekhyun was reluctant to spend a month of his much prized summer vacation in the rural house of his grandparents. He didn’t even dare to think how boring afternoon gatherings would be, having tea with his grandmother and her posh friends, landlords of vast tracts of land inherited centuries ago by the most privileged of classes—the same social class Baekhyun belonged to.

He wasn’t foolish enough to think that his position and privilege was not part of the reason why he was able to fulfill so many of his dreams at such a young age, namely, meeting very powerful people and studying the career he wanted—and most likely, in the future, getting his dream job—. But belonging to such a family also meant complying with certain... family mandates… such as accompanying his grandparents for a whole month, who lived far, far away from the bustle of the city and who were excited every year to see their beloved but unavailable grandson.

Arriving in the car with the private driver and seeing the prevailing and enormous English house from behind the tinted windows felt like nothing for Baekhyun, who was still gazing nonchalantly at the property in front of him, with one of his cheeks resting on the car door. Only the opening of it by the driver made Baekhyun wake up from his daydream as he lazily left the car, stretching his legs and stroking his perky butt, regaining sensation in his limbs after traveling for so many hours.

Opening the gate, a manicured and ascending front garden greeted Baekhyun, as did the agitated footsteps of his grandmother hurrying down from the porch with her arms outstretched and her smile shining, giving her grandson an energetic, warm hug.

“Welcome home, sweetheart!” She exclaimed as she fervently squeezed Baekhyun’s cheeks, “God, you finally gained a little bit of weight, darling! You were not eating enough, my love, your mother—”

“Grandma. _Please…_ don’t start,” he interrupted, slightly caressing her wrinkled hands to accompany her inside the house, carrying his own suitcase, his eyes lost among the details of the property’s elegant facade.

So absentminded that he couldn’t even notice the presence of _someone’s_ eyes that were watching him from a distance, uninterruptedly, from the moment of his arrival.

I

Going down the wide wooden stairs, once Baekhyun managed to organize—read: scatter in buns inside the drawers—all his clothes in the guest room’s closet, he found his grandmother preparing a brunch for her grandson and husband. The kitchen was the smallest place in the house, with a glass door that led to the backyard and, at the opposite end, a frame that communicated directly with the front door of the house. Baekhyun stood with one shoulder propped up on one end of the frame, watching carefully as his grandmother meticulously sliced vegetables for the sandwiches she was preparing when the noise of the doorbell suddenly snapped Baekhyun out of his state of attention.

“Oh my! This early? This man, I tell you...” His grandmother exclaimed, glancing towards the front door, diverting her attention from the chopping board to look at Baekhyun. 

“Sweetie, can you open the door for me? The neighbor prepared something for all of us, knowing that you would arrive soon,” she communicated with a smile, her bright eyes accompanied with forming wrinkles. Without thinking too much, Baekhyun turned on his own axis, approaching the large wooden door, adorned with hand-carved flower moldings, opening it all the way.

Behind the polished door, when it finally flew open, the person who stared at him was one of the most pleasant surprises of his life, surpassing each and every one of his expectations.

Under no circumstances Baekhyun would have ever believed the neighbor of his grandparents—two elders who retired years ago to come to live in such an unpopulated area—was a very, _very_ attractive man, half a foot taller than him and twice as wide.

The immediate thought that flashed through Baekhyun’s mind was that the stranger could literally set the summer sun on fire.

The sunlight coming through the door was completely obscured by the intimidating, broad figure of the stranger. Pure muscular, bulging arms and shoulders in conjunction with a rather slim lower body, almost lanky, but not at all unattractive. If it were not for the stranger’s round, doe eyes and plump lips accompanied by a slight smirk and the small wicker basket filled with steaming buns that he was presenting in front of him, Baekhyun would have thought he was a model who completely got the wrong address of the place he should have been at.

“Chanyeol! Sweetheart!” The enthusiastic shout of his grandmother behind him made Baekhyun return from Moon to Earth, quickly lowering his head, which had been frozen looking up at the gorgeous stranger.

“I baked this all for you... hope it’s enough.” 

_His voice._ Gentle and polite, but deadly deep. Baekhyun could swear it was the deepest—and manliest—one he had ever heard. 

“Oh, love, you absolutely didn’t have to! Baekhyun! Say hello to Mr. Park, don't be rude,” she ordered. Baekhyun, under the state of shock and sudden shyness in which he found himself in, could only release an inaudible “H-hello…” while playing with the hem of his long-sleeved shirt, timidly looking up while still maintaining his head low. 

Another smirk and a small bow. That’s all he got as a response.

Going across the small foyer that communicated the entrance with the kitchen, Baekhyun acted like never before—glued to his grandmother as she carried the basket of bread to the kitchen, coming back to thank the tall man.

“They smell delicious! Now you’re a professional cook? How many talents do you have?! Oh dear…” She finished with a welcoming laugh, gazing in wonder at the man from her low height.

“Not many, not many, I just always loved… manual activities,” he answered, almost dubiously, but at the same time very confident of himself and his talents; he was certainly not falsely modest.

“Mrs. Byun, by any chance… have we already arranged for tomorrow the repair of the water leak in the kitchen?” He asked, trying to kind of divert the topic of conversation.

“Oh, yes! That leak… it gives me headaches every single day. It would be great if you could come fix it tomorrow,” she smiled, without taking her eyes off Chanyeol. “Sure you don’t want to have brunch with us?” She politely offered.

“Please, I don't want to be a bother. Besides… I have quite a few things to do in the backyard today, so I better get going.”

“What a pity... Oh well, take care, sweetie,” she sighed, still smiling as she opened the door again to dismiss the tall man, who only moved his face slightly to one side to fix his gaze on Baekhyun’s, who quickly tried to divert his eyes which were attentively scanning the sharp features of the stranger’s profile during all this time.

One last, knowing smirk and the large figure was out of the house, without formally saying goodbye to the old woman, disappearing like mist as the door completely closed.

A deep sigh resounded in the middle of the silence left by the neighbor’s departure.

“Isn’t he _so_ handsome?!” 

Out of nowhere, grandma’s quirky voice echoed even louder in Baekhyun’s eardrums, who only responded with the rosy blushing color that instantly appeared on his cheeks, rushing in a split-second to the kitchen so he could hide it.

Despite all the odds, this summer could turn out to be something for Baekhyun, after all.

II

The next morning started in a strangely normal way. The chirping of the birds and his grandmother’s call from the kitchen downstairs had woken up a yet-sleepy Baekhyun, who soon realized where he was stretching his whole lazy body. No longer was he in his comfortable, huge king-sized bed, in his dark room, sheltered from any kind of sunlight. Instead, he found himself in the guestroom of his grandparent’s house which was a traditionally decorated one, with glossy wood floors and ceilings and a bay window that flooded the entire room with the dawn’s light.

Going downstairs and finding his grandmother’s typical breakfast—tea with toast filled with natural strawberry jam—was definitely a delightful scene for the younger.

“Today we are going to do the much-needed shopping at the main supermarket in town, Baekhyunnie. Your grandfather, stubborn as always, insisted that we should go once you’ve arrived.” Baekhyun, still with his cheeks puffed out, half full of toast, nodded his head.

“You should relax in the pool while we are away. The weather is ideal, don’t you think?”

Another non-verbal affirmation was accompanied by another bite of toast.

“Remember that Mr. Park is coming to fix the kitchen plumbing today! Treat him like the best of guests, please. No mischief or rudeness on your part, okay?” Half of Grandma’s order was interrupted by Baekhyun’s coughing and choking on the piece of toast, which took a long time to digest properly just by hearing the words _Mr. Park._

“Eat more slowly, sweetie! And go put on your bathing suit, don’t waste time, the day is so beautiful…” She said while she turned to see through the glass door of the kitchen the neat and clean backyard, adorned with an identical neat, translucent pool.

The older woman didn’t have to ask twice as she saw her grandson quickly finishing his breakfast and walking up the stairs at the same speed—Baekhyun could only think about getting dressed as hastily as possible to be strategically inside the pool when the doorbell would ring and have the perfect excuse not to confront face to face the intimidatingly handsome neighbor.

The plan was a success. As soon as the bell rang, Baekhyun leaned on the stone edge of the pool, chin resting on his crossed forearms, watching from a considerable distance, through the glass of the sliding kitchen door, how his grandmother ushered in the tall neighbor, continuing to show him the place where the water leak was, under the kitchen sink.

Mr. Park was _tall,_ he even seemed taller than yesterday, if the difference in height between the man and his grandmother was not noticeable enough to tell instantly. This time he was dressed much more casually, with cargo jean pants and a sleeveless white t-shirt that left the neighbor’s _gigantic_ arms completely exposed, revealing small and unexpectedly attractive tattoos that were splayed out along his muscular forearm, which was even more noticeable when carrying a huge—and apparently heavy—toolbox. His raven hair was pushed back, once again, with the slightest shine of hair pomade, revealing in all its splendor his tanned countenance.

Baekhyun’s moment of gawking admiration for the burly neighbor ended abruptly as he realized Mr. Park quickly and unexpectedly averted his gaze to him, still talking in front of his grandmother, who was finishing the explanation. Seconds of desperation flooded Baekhyun’s mind, who, without thinking for a second, decided to submerge in the pool. Preventing his body from returning to the surface, Baekhyun found the peaceful silence of the water useful for thinking and organizing his tumultuous thoughts. Why was he so nervous about having minimal eye contact with this man? Sure, he was attractive… well, _too_ attractive, but that didn’t mean much. Baekhyun was a very cute boy and he never had a problem using his seduction skills to be fucked by every man he liked—in fact, most of them were rejected by him. So... why _now?_ Why couldn’t he be that bold and alluring boy when he most needed it?

His thoughts came to an abrupt end as he felt the lack of oxygen in his lungs, quickly returning to the pool’s surface with a more than necessary breath of fresh air.

Like a creepy spy and with his face partially submerged in the water, Baekhyun accurately analyzed all of Mr. Park’s movements—how he knelt to remove and search for the necessary tool and how he laid on his back to enter the space under the sink, with the lower cupboard doors wide open. His grandparents long gone after a few minutes.

Ok then… One. Two. Three. _Fuck it._

In a moment of deliberate confidence and a sprinkle of stubbornness, Baekhyun emerged completely from the pool, climbing over the edge of it in a second with the help of his forearms. The chilly air colliding with his completely soaked body almost made Baekhyun feel regret, but no—he was sure about what he wanted and, as it always happened in life, he was going to get it.

Never losing his composure, he slowly approached the sliding glass door, from where he could see the entirety of the kitchen in its white splendor. In the middle of the room, the body of Mr. Park upwards against the white marble floor—his head almost covered by the complete darkness of the cupboard’s interior, where the pipe with the water leakage was found.

The sound of the sliding glass door caused the tall man to panic, almost bumping his head against the pipe in front of him. Skillfully, he slid across the kitchen floor and pantry, the light coming from the massive glass door revealing an image that only belonged to his most forbidden wet dreams.

There he was, standing like a greek sculpture, the little grandson of his old neighbors, soaked from head to toe, his damp, slightly reddish chestnut bangs reaching up to his droopy eyes—which were endearingly similar to those of his childhood puppy—and his skin... pale as milk, gleaming, as if it were an act of magic instead of the sun’s rays being reflected by every drop of water not yet evaporated from his flawless canvas. 

But the most unimaginable surprise lay further... below. Dressed solely in a tiny crimson swimming boxer, Chanyeol could observe, almost in a state of mortification, the sinfully perfect curve of the boy’s wide hips, as if he had nothing on—the width ending in irresistibly, tempting, fleshy thighs.

Certainly, his neighbors’ grandson was an otherworldly vision.

And Chanyeol knew automatically that his ever-increasing but embarrassing admiration was exposed to the boy as the latter leaned against the nearest kitchen wall, tilting his luscious hips to one side—his mouth leaving the most sweet and mischievous of giggles.

“The pipe-fixing job is not being the most fun, huh?” The younger managed to ask, his innate confidence increasingly returning, now present in his demeanor.

“Certainly not…” The kneeling man replied, his eyes quickly shifting their gaze away from the boy in front, trying to mask his previous daydreaming state, completely failing to do so.

“You seem to be very knowledgeable about these things…” Baekhyun expressed while rejoicing how Chanyeol’s triceps strained every time he looked for a new tool inside the box.

“Although I can’t even imagine how hard and uncomfortable it would be to be on that marble floor. Yikes!” A less sweet and more mocking laugh followed. For an instant, Chanyeol didn’t know whether to respond or not, even more if it meant looking at the arousing boy again. But Baekhyun’s character knew no bounds. It almost looked like he wanted to piss Chanyeol off on purpose instead of seducing him like he secretly expected. “I don’t even know what positive thing you could find in this kind of job though,” a laugh contained by his own hand came out of Baekhyun’s mouth.

It would only take the tiniest bit of self-awareness to read the room and know that he wasn’t talking to a frat buddy or a guy he just met at a bar but to his grandparents’ older neighbor. Nevertheless, acting like a self-conscious human being was almost an impossible task for Baekhyun, who innocently thought he could just get away with his infuriating comments without receiving any kind of retaliation from the _too-much-of-a-nice-guy_ neighbor. 

“Hell, I wouldn't even want to know h—”

The young man couldn’t even finish his third unnecessary observation when quickly, in front of him, the huge figure of the neighbor rose up, no longer showing a loving and soft look. Instead, he displayed black, obscure eyes accompanied with a frown—small beads of sweat being removed from the tanned forehead with a veiny forearm. Despite that, the slightest upward curve on one side of Chanyeol’s lips communicated a feeling of… devilishness, almost like the older one was planning to play by his rules and return him back all the blunt, unnecessary comments.

“Have you always been this opinionated?” Chanyeol’s deep voice resounded throughout the environment, accompanied by steps that were closer and closer by the second. Baekhyun could only step back, now with a perplexed look, until his back collided with the tiled wall behind him.

“Y’know... most of us can’t afford to visit our rich grandparent’s house and lounge in the pool all day.”

Where did _that_ come from? The way his seemingly shy, polite and collected neighbor was transforming into someone completely different. Suddenly, Chanyeol was just inches away from Baekhyun’s pressed body against the wall, the man’s height jutting out from every other item in the kitchen, so tall and wide that it seemed like he was going to block every last beam of light that reached the Baekhyun’s eyes.

The following move would have never been expected by Baekhyun. Without having time to react, he could only let Chanyeol grab one of his hands by his thin wrist and eagerly wait for what was next. Chanyeol’s hands were so big compared to his that the taller one could hook the whole of his wrist, a bit of his forearm and almost his entire hand. The sensation of the emanating heat and roughness of the older’s calloused fingers sent the first tingles all over Baekhyun’s body.

“These delicate, dainty hands have never seen a shovel or a screwdriver in their life, am I right, _princess?”_ An increasingly piercing and suffocating look was directed at Baekhyun, who could already carefully observe every detail of the now well-known face: his round, black eyes, his long, straight nose and… _his lips..._ his plump lips surrounded by the slightest bit of stubble.

While Baekhyun was trying to prevent his gulping sounds from becoming extremely noticeable, Chanyeol’s eyes were attached to the boy’s lithe hands, which were completely at the mercy of the taller’s ones. Chanyeol’s gaze was a piercing one—Baekhyun could feel how he was meticulously analyzing even the most subtle details of his palms and fingers; it felt like Chanyeol was absorbed in the thought of imagining what he could do with those little hands... or what he wanted them to do to himself.

The next move was even bolder. With almost minimal force, or any difficulty whatsoever, Chanyeol pinned one of Baekhyun’s hands—and consequently, forearm—against the wall above his head. The noise he felt when the wall echoed made Baekhyun squirm in his place, now feeling how he was actually at the mercy of the strong man in front of him. And _oh boy_ he liked it.

“Did you really think I wasn’t able to tell what kind of boy you are, Baekhyun?” Chanyeol leaned in, warm breath ghosting over his ear, further engulfing the latter’s petite figure against the wall while Baekhyun could only gulp. “I knew it from the moment you got out of that car.” The final, conscious declaration instantly sent shivers all over Baekhyun’s back.

“You can choose. If you don’t want to continue, a simple _no_ will be enough for me to finish my work here and quickly leave without anyone knowing about this. Although...” Withdrawing from the smaller’s ear, straightening his back and neck until he was millimeters away from the now reddish face of the shorter one, he dictated the alternative.

“You desperately need someone to put you in your place. You’re _screaming_ for it. _I_ can teach you a lesson… for being such a disrespectful vixen,” the last two words being accentuated by applying greater force to the wrists pinned against the wall. But it wasn’t over yet. A blow of air, so close to his face that Baekhyun could feel it crashing against his lips, was all it took to break Baekhyun into a trembling mess.

“By fucking the brattiness out of you.”

That was it. 

The tipping point. 

The point of no return for both of them—and they were both more than aware of it. After heaving the airiest sigh of all and nodding slightly with his head, they knew that things were going to change forever between the two from now on. For the time being, that meant fucking in the middle of Baekhyun’s grandparents kitchen.

Releasing his unwavering grip, everything resulted in a kiss, exploding like a supernova in a sudden and almost animalistic burst of lust and excitement, all of it painfully contained so far by both of them. It was not sweet, it was not demure. It was an open-mouthed one—proof enough of their far-too-long inhibited want.

With his freed hands, Baekhyun could only think about lacing his arms behind Chanyeol’s wide neck and shoulders, crushing his beefy body against his supple one. Chanyeol could immediately feel with his hands the velvet-like softness of the boy’s bare skin, already completely dry and that would soon be damp for a totally different reason. Moving his exploring hands along the boy’s waist and hips, ending in his ample and perky ass covered by the smooth and slippery swimsuit material, Chanyeol harshly and loudly delivered a slap before earnestly groping both mounds, letting out the sweetest of moans from the boy, which were partially muffled by their glued lips.

 _“God…_ you’re unbelievable… you put on that slutty swimsuit only because you already knew I would go feral over it… right, baby?” The sudden, sweet word of endearment made Baekhyun freeze for a second, unable to form a verbal answer. “To rile me up. That’s what you really wanted, huh?” The smaller one could only whine urgently, not wanting to break their exchange of kisses, needily chasing Chanyeol’s lips who were connected to his only by a short thread of saliva; and much more likely he did so in order not to answer Chanyeol’s inquiry. The sheer abasement and astonishment Baekhyun felt by realizing how easy, how effortless it was for Chanyeol to read him, read his intentions without even knowing him, made him eventually choose to hide all the untold feelings in a mortification-filled kiss.

“Although I’m dying to taste that sweet ass of yours, I need to teach you a lesson first, right, baby?” _Again._ Even with the display of Baekhyun’s most irresistible pout, Chanyeol was focused on keeping a cool mind and fulfilling his purpose. After withdrawing his hands from Baekhyun’s body with a superhuman effort, he took a few steps back to lean with his hands on the marbled edge of one of the kitchen’s counters—a smug smirk appearing on his irresistible handsome face as he interlocked his two legs in a cocky manner.

“Come here. I want you on your knees for me.”

Baekhyun was _still_ against the kitchen wall, trying to catch his breath, unable to believe the succession of such abrupt events. Was this man an hallucination or the true face of the neighbor, who was now completely breaking free before his eyes, bringing to light his most hidden traits?

Baekhyun wasn’t going to deny it. He really liked to be dominated when it came to sexual intercourse. For that same reason, his face denoted the greatest of surprises. Normally, his dominants came wrapped in a superficial shell of young men dressed as frat boys who didn’t waste a single second to demonstrate their power, their domination over him. He’d never have thought that this man—who lived in the middle of the countryside, a friend of his grandparents and _maybe_ much older than him—could even have the slightest ounce of kinky thoughts inside his mind; showing his sexuality in such a bold, unrestrained manner, even less.

But Baekhyun’s stupefaction didn’t last long.

Knowing that he was going to do whatever it was necessary to win Chanyeol over, he didn’t hesitate to comply with the request, without first slowly walking towards where the taller was standing, deliberately moving his wide hips from side to side, delighted with how Chanyeol couldn’t refuse to lower his guard and admire _that_ view from top to bottom without an ounce of discretion. 

_There._ A weak spot. Perhaps, within all, the giant _could_ succumb to the slightest demonstration of the younger’s most attractive features.

Standing millimeters away, with his neck straining up and a mischievous half smile, Baekhyun slowly slumped in front of the taller one, his bare knees slowly bumping the kitchen floor, facing the first layer of clothing he knew he had to discard.

A dumbfounded look got hold of Baekhyun’s face when he saw how Chanyeol quickly went for what looked like a small cushion from one of the kitchen table’s chairs, coming back to place it carefully under Baekhyun’s knees. _Weird,_ Baekhyun thought. The odd display of attention, of consideration. His thoughts thawed with one snap of Chanyeol’s fingers, who was back in his place.

From below, Chanyeol looked three times taller and intimidating, making Baekhyun’s clothed hole throb with want.

“C’mon. You know what you have to do.” 

Trying not to look like a living bundle of nerves, Baekhyun began to undo the button of the jean trousers Chanyeol was wearing—not that quickly, in an attempt to show that he wasn’t _that_ desperate to finally see what was behind it, even if it was an absolute lie. Dropping his pants to his knees, Baekhyun paused momentarily to find himself surprised by what was in front of him. Even with the underwear covering it, he could glimpse the exact shape of Chanyeol’s semi-hard shaft, which was restricted in the confinements of his black brief-boxers and tucked to the right side, the circumference of the bulbous head protruding through the dark fabric, the whole length reaching up to a quarter of the older’s thigh.

 _God_. Chanyeol was _big._ So, so big. Although, to be completely honest, from the moment Baekhyun noticed and analyzed the massive size of his hands, the size of his arms… he could easily put two and two together, automatically drawing the conclusion that Chanyeol was packing—huge in all the right places.

Gulping as much saliva as possible and looking up, finding, of course, the same cocky smirk from before, he finally decided to pull from the top elastic. The sheer weight of the released cock instantly fell on Baekhyun’s cheek. In a state of utter bewilderment, the boy didn’t even know how to grasp such a large circumference, trying to hook his fingers around it—so petite they were almost not long enough to encircle its entirety. “W-wow,” a mindless gasp left Baekhyun’s mouth, admiring in all its splendor how thick and long it was; the musky scent and the emanating heat instantly invading Baekhyun’s senses.

Chanyeol only chuckled. “C’mon, don’t be shy, pup. Have a taste,” his words accentuated with the languid and definitely deliberate twitching of the girth that was standing proud in front of Baekhyun’s eyes.

How was Baekhyun supposed to put _that_ inside his mouth? He could almost already feel the pure weight of it inside him. 

Chanyeol would be lying if he said he didn’t get off with Baekhyun’s unfamiliarity with a man’s dick of _that_ size; the ego boost he was experiencing was like no other thing in the world. The kneeling boy looked almost too pure, too virginial to corrupt; although, deep down, Chanyeol doubtlessly knew how much of a cockslut Baekhyun was. And to prove it, he only needed to take the words out of the boy’s mouth.

“Are you just gonna sit there? Do I have to tell you everything?” A deep, demanding voice makes Baekhyun wake up from his wonder. “What do you think I want, baby?”

“M-my mouth?” Baekhyun replies sheepishly, looking up with round, droopy eyes and, just from Chanyeol’s expression alone, he knows he has to be even more explicit when answering him, “O-on your cock?”

An affirmative, deep hum and a few strokes from Chanyeol that covers and completely uncovers the dusky head under the thick foreskin is confirmation enough for Baekhyun.

As a form of shyness took control of him, he believed the first step was to lick Chanyeol’s bulbous, delectable cockhead. Opening his mouth and getting his tongue out flat, he decides to press it onto the slit first, feeling the sudden clash of flavors—the musky and salty taste of Chanyeol’s precum immediately invading his mouth. Part of Baekhyun was proud of himself knowing that, without even starting to suck Chanyeol off, the older couldn’t stop spilling precum on his tongue. At last, wearing that tight bathing suit was the best idea of all.

While Chanyeol used one hand to bunch up his white shirt to pull it up to his chest so he could have a clearer view of the pretty thing under him—exposing his hard abs in the process—Baekhyun proceeded to slowly surround the whole cockhead between his pouty lips, much like tasting a lollipop, teasingly giving it little kisses just at the same time he sent his gaze upwards to observe Chanyeol’s face, his eyes already a little more clouded with lust than seconds ago.

Baekhyun sucked a lot of guys off during his life, so he _needed_ to do his best to not look like a freaking rookie in front of this handsome man. 

But what he never did was take one _this_ big. 

Halfway through, he could already feel his gag reflex approaching, choking repeatedly, too many times enough to bathe Chanyeol’s dark matted pubes with shots of saliva that were being ejected from his slobbering mouth. Withdrawing his head, the smaller one started to cough and squint his eyes to drop the first tears that were building up in his eyes, without stopping the stroking motion of his hand on the fat shaft, which was now almost thoroughly lubricated with Baekhyun’s fresh spit. The beautiful and stark contrast between the pristine milkiness of Baekhyun’s hand and the tanned darkness of Chanyeol’s pelvis and cock made the boy drool even more.

“Never taken a cock this big, baby?” Without having a single moment to reply to that shit-eating-grin and baritone voice, one of Chanyeol’s hands slid off the edge of the marble counter to forcibly grab the back of Baekhyun’s head, shoving the fat cock in one go into the boy’s wet mouth.

“I’ll make sure to train your throat then.”

Baekhyun could only grab and scratch Chanyeol’s bare thighs for dear life and normalize his breathing so as to not die asphyxiated by the heavy shaft that every second was filling and stretching his mouth more and more. He could swear the sides of his lips were about to break.

From one moment to the next, he felt Chanyeol’s free hand grasp in the most gentle of ways, like a caress, the lower part of his painfully constricted throat.

“C’mon baby, relax it. I know you can do it,” the man spoke from above, inevitably groaning as he slowly felt how Baekhyun’s tensed mouth began to give way to the thick cock, swallowing inch by inch until the kneeling boy could feel his button nose being buried and pressed against the man’s coarse, dark, pubic hair.

 _“God…_ That’s it.” A deep, satisfaction-filled sigh left Chanyeol’s mouth once he could feel the tip being completely engulfed and nestled deep inside the back of Baekhyun’s delightfully tight throat. “You live for this, don’t you? Having a big, nice cock down your throat,” he harshly uttered, closing his eyes and enjoying the little spasm of Baekhyun’s gags that were making his nestled cock vibrate, stimulating it like no other thing.

Completely immobilized by Chanyeol’s deadly grip on his head, Baekhyun wanted so hard to nod his head in affirmation—he was relishing in the way he could feel the weight of Chanyeol’s cock and the consequent lack of air, but he could only sniff and be bathed in the manly scent that was emanating from Chanyeol’s pubes, which were more and more wet by each minute due to the build up of saliva. The taller smelled like a mixture of musk, precum and sweat, most probably because of the work he normally did; not so clean and not so tidy—and Baekhyun absolutely _loved_ it.

He could only feast on the neighbor’s natural smell for a few more minutes until he felt a familiar tug behind his head, forcing it back, releasing more and more of the cock from his mouth until only the tip was inside it. With a push forward, Baekhyun once again felt the meaty girth invade and fill up his greedy mouth until the cockhead of Chanyeol protruded from the back of his throat. It was so long that Baekhyun feared about it going even further down, if that was even possible.

That’s how the back and forth movements began, and not in a slow manner; just the contrary. Baekhyun realized at that very moment, with his mouth completely filled with cock, that his neighbor was not going to be merciful. As Chanyeol’s hips began to snap and speed up, Baekhyun’s eyes started to release tears after tears just as the filthy slurping sounds began to be amplified through the room with the subsequent release of more and more spit—so much that it started to dribble down from the sides of the slippery cock into the white marble floor in the form of thick threads of saliva. The friction was such that small traces of foam began to form around Baekhyun’s swollen mouth, accompanied with repeated choking and gulping sounds that sounded like heaven for the relentless neighbor.

“F-Fuck… You don't know how pretty you look right now... Full of my cock,” Chanyeol deeply gasped, not being able to take his eyes off the kneeling boy in front of him for a single second while maneuvering and tightly holding his head as he pleased.

Such was the level of fascination at seeing Baekhyun continuously shedding tears, his drooling mouth stretched to its limits and his cheeks deliciously hollowed, that he decided to slowly release his hard but controlled grip on the smaller’s hair to allow him to keep on doing it by himself.

With a never-before-seen eagerness, resting the palm of his hand on the shaft’s hairy base, without interrupting their interplay of gazes, Baekhyun began an increasingly rapid rhythm, bobbing his head and expertly turning it on the circumference at the same time he began to fondle Chanyeol’s free, heavy balls—showing off how good he was at catering his needs.

With teary eyes gazing upwards, Baekhyun began to withdraw his mouth till it was free. After recovering the loss of breath, panting like he just got his lungs destroyed, he started to leave kittenish kisses along the veiny, spit-drenched meat until reaching the dusky head, where he dug his tongue into the slit—swallowing down the precum that was still pooling there. Not leaving Chanyeol a single second to recompose, the boy was back at bobbing his head while simultaneously emitting loud suckling noises—like he was a pro at this, like his sole job was making his mouth a dump for Chanyeol’s cum, which the latter would be doing embarrassingly soon if the boy continued with his dexterous ministrations.

Baekhyun has always been messy while doing blowjobs, but the deep grunts coming from above, the slight shivers that were traveling along the taunt, bronzed legs in front of him and the tight grip of Chanyeol’s hands on the edge of the counters were telling him that the man very much enjoyed seeing him slobber all over his cock—especially when the little one simultaneously looked at him from below with glassy eyes and fluttering eyelashes.

Chanyeol would have never guessed someone as young as Baekhyun gave head like that, in spite of the obvious first impressions he had about the vixen.

Amplified slurping sounds invaded Chanyeol’s ears like a mantra once again, being the last thing he needed to regain the control he momentarily lost in between his hypnosis. With both hands gripping a handful of hair at the back of Baekhyun’s head, using it to hold it in one place, the older man started to snap his hips like a deranged beast—literally fucking Baekhyun’s face with all his might. Chanyeol could only thrust faster and faster, throwing his face back, shutting his eyes close, sensing the arrival of his humiliating quick release.

Baekhyun found himself at the mercy of Chanyeol’s animalistic hip thrusts, choking repeatedly from the ongoing abuse of his throat by the taller’s cock, reaching so deep that he felt how the older man’s heavy balls pounded repeatedly against his slick-covered chin.

“F-Fuck yeah. Knew you were gonna take it like the little cockslut you are,” an airy, trembling groan came from above, almost as if it were an unintentional verbalized thought. “G-gonna come s-so hard, baby…”

 _Then come. Now. All down my throat,_ was all Baekhyun could think of and would definitely articulate only if his mouth wasn’t full of cock.

The gagging, squelching sounds that were erupting louder and louder from below only stimulated Chanyeol to snap his hips faster, much like in a brutal pace, until the last bottomless thrust against the back of Baekhyun’s sore throat. Burying his shaft all the way up to the hilt and quickly pulling it out of the damp cavern to jerk it off to completion resulted in the little one coughing and forcefully breathing as he gazed up with teary eyes, runny nose and puffy lips, looking at an equal debauched and moaning Chanyeol, who most definitely managed to reach his trembling ecstasy, rampantly grabbing Baekhyun by the hair, keeping his face stilled in one place, preparing it for what was yet to come.

Still with viscous threads of spit hanging in the air, joining Baekhyun’s puffy crimson lips to his wet cockhead and balls, Chanyeol began to spill his entire seed while emitting a gravelly, inhuman moan, spasming, throwing load after load of thick cum all over Baekhyun’s pretty, flushed, fucked out face; some falling on his nose, some on his cheeks and some on his wide open mouth and flattened tongue—just like a puppy eagerly waiting for his reward.

It was a never-ending rainfall of cum; so virile, thick and gooey that Baekhyun wondered, in between blurry thoughts, if there was a negligible chance that Chanyeol wasn’t able to release on the daily basis; wasn’t able to unwind, wasn’t able to satisfy himself like every other men his age would. Maybe because of a lack of free time, maybe because of the fact that he didn’t have someone to help him with it.

Perhaps, Baekhyun’s tight, willing mouth arrived just at the perfect time to relieve Chanyeol’s painfully repressed lust.

Nudging his foreskin and applying pressure to the tip to let the last droplets of cum drip down, a ravished Chanyeol was bewitched by the adorable and filthy view below him. Still entranced by his electrifying orgasm, he decided to slap and drag his semi-hard, spent-up cock against the boy’s spit-covered pouty lips and blotchy cheeks, spreading with the bulbous head the traces of cum Baekhyun forgot to lick and swallow.

Bending down to interlock their lips, Chanyeol caressed one of the sides of Baekhyun’s face, who was still adorably kneeling in front of him, exchanging the remnants of saliva and Chanyeol’s own cum in a sweet, short kiss—very much in contrast to their first one. All of it was extremely filthy, yes, if one could analyze it exhaustively, but it was certainly not _only_ that but an unconventional sign of pure affection.

The kiss was interrupted by a surprised look from Chanyeol, who deflected his gaze down at Baekhyun’s crotch. “You—”

Yes.

Baekhyun just came inside his tight swimming boxers, hands free, only by Chanyeol’s face-fucking and name-calling. 

“Well… I know how’d you like to be called from now on,” the larger said, winking with his now typical smug smirk and deep voice, making Baekhyun start to blush yet again. 

Looking at both sides of the kitchen to quickly find a roll of kitchen paper, Chanyeol grabbed a piece to wipe as delicately as possible the shots of cum that were left all over Baekhyun’s cheeks, nose and eyebrows, smiling with loving warmth.

After helping Baekhyun lift off the floor and worryingly asking him if he wanted him to bring some pomade for his faintly reddened knees, Baekhyun felt strangely... cared for. Again. Certainly, it wasn’t the most common thing in the world for Baekhyun to receive so much attention and concern from a guy who just got his dick sucked by him, especially taking in consideration all his previous experiences with one-night-stands. Although, sincerely speaking, he didn’t mind at all. Even more so, he… _liked it_. But the strange, blooming sensation he began to feel, tingling in his tummy, was overcome by Chanyeol’s voice that tried to express his next concern.

“So…” The taller said, his tone conveying a feeling of shyness, completely unexpected knowing that it came from the giant, burly man that two minutes ago was drilling his throat. He looked akin to a lost puppy, looking down at the floor, fidgeting with his hands and shoes, unable to look at a barely clothed Baekhyun who was still flushed and recovering his breath from Chanyeol’s onslaught to his air canal.

“W–what are we… going to do… going to be, exactly?” Still not having the courage to look up, Baekhyun was about to give him an answer, the beginning of it being interrupted by the engine of his grandparents’ car, which was being parked in the house driveway.

Momentarily exalted by the recognizable noise—as if their little affair had been discovered—they began to separate slowly, moving away from each other but without breaking their shared gazes, as if their eyes were linked by an invisible, unbreakable thread, just like a few minutes ago, when Baekhyun was kneeling in front of him. Finally, the smaller turned back to open the sliding glass door, glancing back one last time to Chanyeol, who was now almost fully-clothed, longing for an answer, even if it was not an explicit one.

“We’ll see,” Baekhyun whispered, voice full of hope, his face drawing a smile—this time not a mischievous one, but a loving one—and with one last tantalizing movement of his hips he joyfully returned to the pool, his swaying body with arms crossed against his back melting into the scorching, shining sun rays, leaving an alone but smiling Chanyeol in the middle of the kitchen, still with a broken pipe to fix.


	2. Love Blooms in the Summer

Baekhyun definitely couldn’t sleep through the night. Still thinking that everything he had previously experienced had been a simple wet dream, he tried all night to find a comfortable position to fall asleep, to no avail. 

How was it actually possible he gave the buff, handsome and polite neighbor a blowjob? And in the middle of his grandparent’s kitchen, to top it all off. He was still trying to wrap his mind around the whole situation. Did he just dream all of it? Because for sure an older man like Chanyeol would’ve never been interested in a young, immature college student like Baekhyun.

Even so, Baekhyun couldn’t get out of his head the first confrontational words Chanyeol uttered out—obviously, the taller one had many preconceptions about the college student; being a bratty, spoiled little boy on top of the list.

Instantly, something lit up and sparked in Baekhyun’s mind, even in the middle of his messy bed and with the sun about to rise from the horizon—he was going to show Chanyeol that he was not only a pretty face with the manual dexterity of a turtle, but a young man with many hidden, useful abilities.

 _Yes_. He was going to show him his worth.

I

It was one thing to say it and quite another to actually do it. 

Knowing that he had his grandmother’s company for most of the day, he decided to take advantage of that to try to make his favorite, sweet recipe—and hopefully Chanyeol’s too—.

Strawberry shortcake.

Completely ignoring the technique and practice required to cook _anything,_ Baekhyun found himself in trouble when he didn’t even know what kind of flour to use. Bread flour, self-rising flour, whole wheat flour... why on Earth were there so many types? And what was the damn difference between them?

But anything could be solved by showing his grandmother his vast array of cute pouts; the older lady having no other option than to practically help him in every step of the recipe.

After having a run to his grandparents’s backyard to pluck the freshest and reddest strawberries in the world and having filled the entire kitchen with flour, cream and baking powder, the dessert was finally ready: there it laid, on a white flowered tray, the result of four hours (yes, four hours) of work that Baekhyun would had never thought difficult. Of course he was oblivious, having throughout his life all kinds of maids and private cooks who would make him any plate he would like anytime, anywhere, without question. From now on, he’d kiss the feet of anyone who cooked something for him, even if it was a boiled egg.

“So... who is it for?” Grandma questioned, her hands on her hips, staring at the cake in the middle of the table, no cheekiness whatsoever in her voice.

Yet, Baekhyun reacted in the least controlled way possible—his cheeks immediately turning red, his trembling voice making the embarrassment of being discovered palpable. 

“Umm... for… M-Mr. Park? I thought about giving him a token of our appreciation, a-as a family, of course, after he invested that much time fixing that goddamn pipe, don’t you think, Grandma?”

Showing a wide smile, now knowing, _sensing_ an unusual attitude in his grandson, she handed him the tray with the cake, caressing one of his heated cheeks.

“What’s gotten into you?” A surprised laugh came from her slightly wrinkled lips. “Hm... good boy. I would have never believed that you would think of such a considerate detail for a person… especially if you just met them…”

Baekhyun’s blush seemed to spread across his face at lightspeed.

“Tell me later if Mr. Park likes it.” A final smile from his grandmother paired with a playful slap on his butt was the last thing he needed to finally move and head out once and for all to the neighbor’s house.

II

Getting to the door of Mr. Park’s house was the longest journey of Baekhyun’s life, even though it was truly only 20 meters away. There stood the young boy, paralyzed in front of the varnished oak door decorated with two pots on the sides with tiny, well-groomed bushes, doubtful of even ringing the bell. The sensation of the cold cream of the cake starting to heat up and drip down the sides of the tray was the only thing that made him react so that once and for all he would ring the bell. 

The neighbor’s white house facade was much smaller and less modern than that of his grandparents, but still maintained that almost inexplicable, effortless warmth. Or maybe it was only the scorching heat of the summer afternoon

Still observing the details of the old porch ceiling, the slight squeak of the door hinges being opened caused Baekhyun to return to the real world and focus again on why he was there.

If only the vision in front of him hadn’t been pulled out from a literal fantasy, he might have come back to reality much faster. 

There was Chanyeol, with one of his hands on one of the external panels of the door, this time with his raven hair wet and slightly shorter than the day before, accompanied by a bright blue short-sleeved shirt—making his tanned skin contrast like it was gold—and with the lingering scent of fresh bath soap. 

Baekhyun immediately knew that he spent at least thirty seconds staring at him, stunned at the new fresh image of the neighbor. To avoid an embarrassing situation, he quickly extended his arms and hands with which he held the tray with the cake, slightly lowering his gaze, presenting it to Chanyeol.

“H-here. Strawberry shortcake,” he said, barely breathing between words, in an attempt to cover his obvious nervousness.

“I-I just… wanted to thank you for your work yesterday. And… to apologize.” The last word left his lips without even thinking about it. Baekhyun, apologizing? That was a new one.

Looking equally surprised as the younger, Chanyeol delicately grasped the base of the tray with both of his hands.

“It looks… amazing,” he murmured, showing awe in his tone of voice.

 _“I_ did it.” The smaller responded too quickly. _Shit_. Was he trying to be even more obvious about his intentions?

However, the shocked look on Chanyeol’s face validated his genuine surprise. An airy ‘wow’ escaped his lips, proving one more time his genuine amazement.

“Y-you said… my delicate hands were spotless, so here’s proof that you were wrong! Well—partially wrong, at least,” the smaller one responded defiantly, his true intentions surfacing.

Chanyeol, still unable to hide his expression of surprise, released a laugh, followed by a warm smile—the taller showing an emotion never perceived by Baekhyun so far. A feeling of proudness was conveyed with the wrinkles that appeared in his smile, along with the cutest of dimples on one cheek.

“Oh—Where are my manners? Come in, please,” Chanyeol’s deep but welcoming voice brought Baekhyun back from his trance, the latter quickly entering the house with his head bowed.

Man, how many more unexpected surprises would Baekhyun encounter today? The inside of Chanyeol’s house was another one of them. Even if it was less than half the size of his grandparents’, everything was incredibly neat and clean, a small main hallway ending in a small living room with dark wood floors, a large window adorned with off-white curtains and in front, a large sofa, padded in the same color. All the decoration was very simple and frugal, but for some reason—well, because of his excessive prejudice—Baekhyun imagined that it would be a dirty pigsty full of things that only a farm man like Chanyeol would use.

But the biggest surprise of them all was found in a glass vase perched on a slim end table at the side of the hallway. The reddest, most vibrant flowers Baekhyun has ever seen were put together in a bouquet. Intrigued, not only by their beauty but by their scent, the boy cautiously approached the vase to smell them. _Lovely._ That’s how they smelled.

Baekhyun seriously couldn’t wrap his mind around Chanyeol being the creator behind such an elegant and tasteful detail. He was beginning to feel guilty for having been controlled from the get-go by his prejudice.

“You like them?” Once again, Chanyeol’s voice shook Baekhyun from head to toe, forcing him to return to Earth for the third time that day. Turning around to answer him, the tall man was found with two hands occupied with plates, each with a piece of cake neatly cut into a triangle.

“Y-yeah…” Baekhyun murmured, still trying to think how much time he spent marveling at his neighbor’s neatness to make it enough for Chanyeol to go to the kitchen, cut the cake, and come back.

“They’re tulips,” the taller explained. “They’re very common in this town. I actually have them in my backyard.” Moving his gaze from the flowers to Baekhyun’s face—a view a thousand times more beautiful for him—he finally offered, “you can have them if you want.”

Opening his eyes in surprise and quickly looking back to hide his blooming blush, Baekhyun replied, “n-no. T-that’s ok.” 

Skillfully diverting the conversation to hide his embarrassment once again, he exclaimed, “so... you’re a jack of all trades, huh? You seem to be good at everything.”

Now it was Chanyeol’s turn to feel slightly embarrassed, throwing a nervous laugh to break the tense and awkward silence that was created between the two. Quickly shifting his gaze to the living room, Chanyeol prompted to eat the cake at the coffee table. 

“And... where did you learn all of this... handy-dandy skills?” Baekhyun asked once they were both sitting on the floor with their backs pressed against the base of the couch, side by side, savoring the first bites of the cake. 

“Well... being born and living in this town and house for thirty-two years could give you a clue,” Chanyeol finished with a little laugh. 

Seconds after, he was found patting a choking Baekhyun on the back—a piece of cake not being properly swallowed.

 _Thirty-two years?!_ The college student would have never believed it. Ok, yes, _maybe_ because of the man’s mental—and physical—maturity, but his face, on the other hand, resembled that of a young man in his early twenties, even with the little sun spots that garnished his golden cheeks. 

“Are you ok?!” The tall man asked in a concerned tone, leaning forward and to the side to meet Baekhyun’s shutted eyes as he was still choking on the piece of cake. 

“Y-yeah! I-I’m totally fine! D-don’t worry, I just… need to learn how to not eat like a neanderthal,” a nervous laugh came out of Baekhyun’s mouth, mixed with intermittent coughs.

An awkward silence showed up once again, only broken minutes later by Chanyeol’s low voice.

“My father left us—me and my mother, that is, when I was five… so I had to learn how to do things for myself from a very young age and also help my mother through it…” Chanyeol dubiously expressed, placing the plate with almost no cake left on the coffee table, subsequently hugging his bent legs with his forearms, still seated on the floor. “This house was the only thing we could save and keep after the divorce.”

“That’s part of the reason why I couldn't go to college or have… a proper education… and—” Before finishing the sentence, accompanied by an uncommonly fragile tone of voice, he finished, slowly, “That makes me feel… very self conscious. Like, I have the need to… to prove my worth by being proficient with all of these—”

His words came to an abrupt end, interrupted by Baekhyun’s powerful tone that echoed throughout the silent room, now full of certainty. 

“You’re amazing!” Baekhyun vigorously uttered, followed by another statement, this one with much more self-awareness, like he was _now_ really thinking about the words that came out of his mouth seconds ago. “I-I mean… it’s amazing how you managed to overcome such an unpleasant situation and at the same time… coming out of it strengthened. Your mother must be proud of having you as a son.”

 _What was he thinking?_ Baekhyun was never one of those people who spent time complimenting people, even if those people were his friends—even less if hookups were concerned. By no means he would reduce his ego in such banal things.

But with Chanyeol, it was different. Being completely honest… _everything_ with Chanyeol was different.

All those thoughts faded upon seeing Chanyeol’s cute dimple appear again—Baekhyun could swear he saw the taller’s doe eyes sparkle as if the shining afternoon sun was contained within his eyes. A few seconds later, those same eyes shifted to Baekhyun’s lips, Chanyeol’s smile slowly fading. Concerned about his change of expression, Baekhyun slightly shuddered in his place, about to ask if something was wrong, until he felt Chanyeol’s calloused but extremely careful index finger grabbing something from the upper corner of his lips.

Cake cream. _God._ Baekhyun seriously needed to stop being such a messy eater.

But his thoughts immediately came to an abrupt stop as he saw, just like in a slow motion scene, how Chanyeol brought that same finger to his own mouth, sucking on the cream. Not knowing why, Baekhyun’s rational mind would have thought that Chanyeol would just clean his finger by wiping it on the plate and _voilà;_ but it seems that rationality in this relationship would never exist.

“T-tasty?” A big _slap-me-in-the-face_ moment. Baekhyun could blame his utter boldness to Chanyeol’s seductive gaze, now fully directed to his lips.

The man confirmed it with a deep sound of approval, leaning forward with his body and face until they were millimeters away from each other. “But not even as tasty as you.”

In any other situation, Baekhyun would _cringe_ at that unbelievable sappy line, but having Chanyeol’s plump, shiny lips at one breath away... he could only rejoice and surrender to the man in front of him. 

That’s how the two met in a kiss—initially sweet and controlled—that turned into an open-mouthed one, with Baekhyun crushed against the cushions of the sofa and Chanyeol on top of him, stroking his waist with both hands.

“I need to return the favor,” the bigger one heavily spoke between Baekhyun’s needy whines.

“What are you talking about?” The smaller breathlessly asked, his arms entwining behind Chanyeol’s neck to draw him closer, even if there was no more free space between them.

“You sucked me off so well yesterday… time for me to return the favor,” he exhaled between breaths, his lips moving to the milky neck of the younger one.

Baekhyun, already having trouble holding the air in his lungs, finally asked, “W-what would you want to do, then?”

Without exchanging glances, circling his tongue against Baekhyun’s yugular, Chanyeol deeply growled, “Want you to sit on my face.”

Baekhyun had no other reaction other than furrowing his eyebrows in a confused state and turning his cheeks into red light bulbs. Chanyeol’s request was exponentially different from what he had imagined. Maybe it was because he was used to always being around self-centered frat boys whose only request was to penetrate him and use him quickly as they pleased. They never had the slightest ounce of consideration whatsoever about his own pleasure as a bottom; hence why Chanyeol’s offer sounded so... unusual.

“W-what? A-are you joking?” He was still incredulous, in need of reconfirmation.

“Of course I’m not. I’m serious,” Chanyeol said more vigorously, his kisses scaling up Baekhyun’s neck and jaw to finally find his lips again. His next words made Baekhyun shiver—mainly because of their uncaring straightforwardness.

“I want you to ride my tongue. Eat you out.”

Detaching from his boiling skin, eyes piercing through Baekhyun’s, Chanyeol quickly placed his body along the sofa, his head resting on the soft and leveled armrest, waiting with his arms crossed behind his neck, showing his usual audacious smirk—like this was an everyday thing, as if no preamble was necessary to fulfill his lecherous desire; and to make matters worse, in the middle of the fucking living-room couch.

Maybe, just _maybe,_ Chanyeol wasn’t going to eat him out for Baekhyun’s pleasure only, but for his very own one. The way he was so secure and keen on doing this made him even more attractive… if that was even humanly possible. Meanwhile, Baekhyun could only stand up from the sofa and try to take off his tight shorts along with his underwear in one shimming motion.

Not knowing what to do thanks to the excitement flowing in his veins, he felt one of Chanyeol’s arms reach out, forcibly grasping the back of one of his thighs with one hand, drawing him closer and closer until Baekhyun had no other option other than to get on the couch and position his two knees on both sides of the taller’s chest, which was still clothed with his blue shirt.

“C’mon baby. Don’t be shy,” he incited while encouraging caresses invaded Baekhyun’s supple butt cheeks. The smaller looked back with hesitation, still incredulous to think that this would also be pleasurable for Chanyeol. With a shaky sigh, Baekhyun slowly started to move backwards, pushing himself with his rear end until... until he sat on Chanyeol's face; full of apprehension in the first few seconds before he felt a wet, warm muscle circling his rim.

 _“F-fu—Oh G-God—”_ The first tremors spread through Baekhyun’s thighs, who contracted them against the sides of Chanyeol’s body as an immediate unconscious reaction. Another addition to the taller’s tongue play were his hands, which could encircle the entirety of Baekhyun’s waist—not so when they were lowered towards the smaller’s broad hips. 

The moment he felt the hardness of the older man’s calloused fingers and palms brush against the pristine smoothness of both asscheeks, Baekhyun could predict, could _sense_ what was coming next. He knew _exactly_ what Chanyeol was thinking about, what he desperately wanted to do, burning incessantly inside his mind—and in other nether parts—since the moment he saw Baekhyun in those unbelievably tight swimming shorts. Effectively, the boy winced and released a whorish moan as he felt the delicious sting of two simultaneous slaps landing on his two globes; big hands instantly grabbing the fat that was spilling between the thick fingers as Chanyeol proceeded to wiggle them in front of his face, growling with utmost satisfaction.

Stilling the smaller’s hips with both of his hands, Chanyeol started to leave little open-mouthed kisses along the reddened cheeks and finally, his puckering hole—a token of appreciation for the food that was served for him and him only. Baekhyun was going to be eaten out like he was Chanyeol’s last, best meal—much like a starving man, even if he just had cake. The other type of cake.

“Everything about you is so fucking pretty… _fuck...”_ A deep sigh full of admiration came out of Chanyeol’s mouth, the small gust of exhaled air crashing into Baekhyun’s damp, hairless hole, which was unconsciously fluttering—an invitation for the older man to devour it. 

And the latter would accept it, gladly so.

The sudden, animalistic wet sounds coming from below made Baekhyun lose his sanity—feeling each of the extended licks of Chanyeol’s fat, dexterous tongue, who didn’t give up for a second with his deadly grip on his hips. “You even taste delicious...” Another adulation was expressed just as the skillful and curious muscle began to break into Baekhyun’s tight inner walls, breaching his rim. The little one simply couldn’t keep inside the moan contained within his thorax. It was so loud, so unrestrained that immediately, completely and totally ashamed of himself, he covered his own mouth with one of his delicate hands, feeling the small trickle of saliva that began to fall down his chin and the heated temperature of his cheeks—a truly debauched slut, surrendered only by a man’s mouth and tongue.

“Shhh, baby,” Chanyeol gently hushed the trembling mess above him. “We don’t want the neighbors nor your grandparents to know you’re my private whore, right?” 

Without an instant response, the man flexed his arms once again to hit both ass cheeks, the force making Baekhyun’s body jerk forward, away from the taller’s face. “You always need to answer me, baby,” he demanded.

“F-fuck—y-yes, _Yeol._ I-I’m your whore.” The sheer and unadulterated _shame_ ran through Baekhyun’s skin in small tremors, exquisitely making the crown of his angry red cock release drops after drops of precum that dripped down from it, falling on Chanyeol’s pristine shirt, wetting it.

Trying to alleviate his arousing pressure down there, he lowered down one of his hands to grasp his aching cock just as it was stopped by a quicker hand that grabbed his forearm, fully encircling it and twisting it tightly, but in a controlled manner, behind his own back.

“Who said you can touch yourself, slut?” A deadly, deep growl emerged from below. “Cum hands free. You’ve already shown me you can.” 

Arching his back, resembling a perfect bow, Baekhyun unleashed a whimper, affirming verbally and nodding his head, closing his eyes while he began to move his ass by himself, doing what Chanyeol initially wanted: him to ride his tongue.

Releasing the tight grip from the smaller’s forearm, Chanyeol started kneading both mounds, opening them wide enough so he could spit straight into the clenching hole—saliva dribbling all the way down Baekhyun’s hairless taint and balls, as he dived back in, alternating the dexterous lapping with harsh and loud sucks on the puffy rim; Chanyeol’s jaw almost snapping out of place.

There might be a slight possibility that Baekhyun was ascending to cloud nine in such a rapid manner due to his previous tragic rimming experience; the average male couldn’t simply eat ass; and in the very rare occasions they were unselfish enough to do it, they did it terribly, so bad Baekhyun could answer an email in the meantime.

But today it was his luck day; his lucky summer, if he was completely honest. Chanyeol ate ass like a God. 

_“Fuck…_ Best pussy I ever had, baby,” he breathlessly assured once he retrieved his face just as he delivered two simultaneous harsh slaps against each cheek, this time twice as powerful, mesmerized by Baekhyun’s airy sobs, tremors and the blooming red print of his hands on the smooth, milky canvas—so big they could almost fill the entirety of each thick mound.

By burying his face back into the softness of the cheeks, the younger one could feel the delightful pricks of Chanyeol’s stubble and the warmth of the labored air exhaled through Chanyeol’s nostrils, crashing against his sensitive rim, as if Chanyeol was literally an animal catching his prey—all those sensations adding up to the pinnacle moment Baekhyun was experiencing.

With the pressure exerted on the face and neck of the lying man, Baekhyun was still conscious enough to think that maybe he could hurt him, although, glancing back and down, seeing half of Chanyeol’s uncovered face with furrowed eyebrows and eyes closed in concentration was reason enough for Bekhyun to think that _maybe_ he didn’t care _that_ much.

Effectively, Chanyeol would gladly get suffocated by Baekhyun’s ass and thighs for hours. 

Starting to frantically slide his ass back and forth on Chanyeol’s face, like a possessed maniac, Baekhyun felt yet again the taller’s hands tight grip on his lithe waist, trying to hold him in place, to no avail. The beautiful squeeze, the labored breath of the man tucked between his ass cheeks and the feeling of Chanyeol’s panting on his sensitized rim—added to the squelching sounds of his lapping—made Baekhyun finally collapse in a stream of tremors, accompanied by a hoarse, high-pitched moan; this time completely uninhibited.

Drops and drops of thick cum began to be squirted all over Chanyeol’s clothed abdomen, Baekhyun’s body trembling for at least five minutes in one of his most powerful orgasms.

As his hormones began to wane from their sporadic frenzy, Baekhyun felt mildly guilty for not helping Chanyeol with his own release. But looking at the taller’s trousers in front of him, he noticed a huge bulge surrounded by a damp aureole. A half and satisfied smile took hold of Baekhyun’s sweaty face as he realized how even Chanyeol couldn’t control his own wants—making the taller come just by feeding him his ass.

Like an exhausted puppy, Baekhyun stretched his body forward, getting into all fours so that Chanyeol could lift his body off the couch. Surprisingly, the older man rushed from behind, hugging and startling the screeching boy, their bodies falling sideways on the pillowy couch—Chanyeol spooning Baekhyun. 

It was so weird. Such an alien situation, to feel that warmth after having sexual intercourse with someone. Usually, this ended in indifferent glances between the participants and the coldness of the environment could be felt for several minutes afterwards—as if nothing had happened. 

_This,_ on the other hand, was something new. New _and_ scary. But definitely nice. This kind of unfamiliar after care.

With the warmth radiating from Chanyeol’s embrace—who now resembled a big koala clutched from behind, engulfing Baekhyun like he was the smallest thing ever—the younger one never felt the temperature drop in the room, even if they were sticky and covered in sweat. The entire living-room stained with a cold, blueish color; the characteristic tone of the evening’s arrival—the sun no longer visible on the horizon.

Caressing Chanyeol’s entwined fingers that rested on his stomach, Baekhyun decided to be silent for a few minutes, enchanted by the smell of fresh shampoo the taller’s hair still exuded, feeling his breath flowing down the side of one of his shoulders, bristling his neck hairs.

“You should head to your grandma’s now. She might be worried.” Chanyeol suggested in the form of a low whisper, followed by a chaste, small kiss on his cheek.

“Yeah… I should,” Baekhyun sighed dejectedly. “I don’t want to let go of you, though.” Chanyeol’s embrace felt like home—a thousand times more than his grandparents’ house would ever be.

Chanyeol laughed heartily, knowing that, even if both of them desperately wanted to, Baekhyun couldn’t possibly stay for much longer. Perhaps age had given him resilience to such things; being able to let go and say goodbye more often without feeling his world crumbling apart. Maybe it wasn’t even a fully-developed resilience, but the constant and completely involuntary blows of cruel realism that life itself gave him. However, Chanyeol knew that those same laws couldn’t be applied to Baekhyun and that frightened him; he feared that the young boy would suffer while facing the reality of their unconventional relationship. 

In spite of this, he whispered his last reminder, ghosting in Baekhyun’s ear.

“Don’t forget the flowers.”

III

On the way home, Baekhyun felt a strange sensation in the pit of his stomach, like a stomach ache from not eating for a long time—although that was not possible as he had eaten cake a short time ago—. As he was about to climb the stairs that led to his room, his timely grandmother surprised him, coming out through the kitchen archway.

“How was it?” Her eyes drifted directly to the bouquet of red flowers that his nephew carried with joy. “Oh, wow! I see… happy, are we?” She mischievously smirked. “Perhaps… _someone_ gifted you those?”

Once again, discovered red-handed, literally. Geez, grandmother’s special intuition wasn’t a mith after all. 

“N-no! I’ve just… walked past the flower shop around the corner and I found them very pretty… that’s all.”

Trying to cut off the awkward conversation as soon as possible, Baekhyun started to climb up the steps again until something made him still in his place, petrified.

“True love.” A pause that seemed eternal. “That’s what they symbolize.”

Her grandmother’s words, although almost a hummed whisper, went straight to his heart—like a dart perfectly hitting its target. As if Cupid himself was physically right there, accomplishing his final, most important goal.


	3. Out of Sight

The words whispered by his grandma swirled through Baekhyun’s mind like a couple of birds endlessly flitting over each other. _True love?_ Did Chanyeol previously know about its meaning so he consciously gifted those tulips to Baekhyun? Being completely honest with himself, Baekhyun knew that that was probably the true answer but his fear of acknowledging reality—that Chanyeol was bright enough to know the symbolism beforehand and that he genuinely _cared_ for him, not being just a random hookup for the guy—paralized him, wanting to deny and erase the strange, uncomfortable sensation in his tummy, as if the denial itself was strong enough to stop _feeling._

I

Despite his tumultuous thoughts and not being able to sleep through the night, all that denial was blown away by his grandmother’s morning presence in the kitchen, making what looked like apple pie—she was still counting the shiny, freshly-picked apples from the garden. His grandson arrived just in time to get his hands ready to help cook the dessert.

“Can I help?” One could feel in his words the energetic urge to do it on his very own. Although he tried to deny it with all his might, Baekhyun longed to see that genuine look of surprise from Chanyeol again, full of _pride._ Baekhyun was the one who took pride in himself for being the one responsible for enchanting Chanyeol and proving him that he was not just a bratty boy from the city, but a capable young man who was able to do anything he would set his mind to.

That’s how, after three hours of cooking and a scolding from his grandmother for having accidentally thrown the first dough layers on the floor, he found himself in front of Chanyeol’s house door again, holding the apple pie that was perched on his grandma’s white plastic tray with carved flowers.

Not answering on the first ring, he tried again. And again. And another fourth time, until he realized that Chanyeol was probably out doing errands or buying some new gardening or construction tools.

He appeared again in front of the house hours later, without any answer whatsoever.

Well, the apple pie could wait another day to be eaten.

II

The true desolation came the next morning. Chanyeol _still_ wasn’t answering the door.

Worried, Baekhyun tried to remark the situation to his grandparents, who completely ignored his request to call the authorities, excusing that Chanyeol was a grown man, having many responsibilities that would make him leave for a while.

While eating the first slice of pie in the solitude of the kitchen, Baekhyun got mad at himself for not asking Chanyeol to give him his phone number to contact him if this kind of things happened—realistically speaking, they were too busy during their little affairs to even think about that.

Third day with no response and the pie shrinked in half.

Fourth day with no response. A quarter of pie less. 

The fifth consecutive day arrived and almost sensing what was _not_ going to happen, Baekhyun decided, completely abated, to eat the last piece of it.

—

The next day came and with it the trivial and inexplicably boring verbiage of Grandma’s old lady friends, who practically forced Baekhyun to accompany them on their afternoon tea on the back deck of the house. 

Not even the delicious smell of the freshly baked sweet pastries on the porcelain dishes could lure Baekhyun away from his thoughts. With his gaze completely gone, sunk between the laughter and gossip of the old upper-class ladies, the boy was still worried about what could have happened to Chanyeol. It was so strange, his unannounced departure, knowing how attentive Chanyeol was. Perhaps…

Perhaps that is how _he_ perceived it. Perhaps, he made up this whole, inaccurate scenario. Perhaps he was naïve enough to think that Chanyeol, having complete economical independence and being in his 30s, would want to be in a relationship with a random, immature college student who just casually met.

He couldn’t take it anymore. The sadness metamorphosed into fury, evident in the sudden and harsh way in which he rose from his chair, making the glass table in front of him shake.

“Sweetheart…?” His grandmother’s voice was heard in the middle of a funeral silence, created by the sudden interruption of the lady’s chatter. “Something wrong?”

“I-I’m just… my legs are numb. I’ll… go for a walk. Be right back,” the old ladies having no time to even react as the young man bolted out of the backyard as quickly as possible.

Once on the porch of the house, dejected by his bad omens, Baekhyun decided to sit on the wooden steps, his face supported by both hands, exhaling deeply while watching the green meadows in the distance.

The playful and shy laughter of two teenage girls walking by in front of the house caught his attention, curious of why they were so lively. His eyes followed the pace and the gazes of both girls until they reached the focus of their excessive enthrallment.

_Oh God._

There he was, the shirtless neighbor, whole body gleaming with sweat and in the middle of his small front garden, wiping with his forearms the drops that were falling from his forehead as he continued to dig a small hole with a huge metal shovel.

With eyes not being able to believe what they were seeing—for multiple and obvious reasons—Baekhyun got up in the tick of a second, walking down the elevated porch and slowly approaching the bush that separated the two properties. 

The crunching sound of dry leaves shed by the bushes that decorated Baekhyun’s grandparents’ front garden reached Chanyeol’s ears, who quickly turned his head to his side—his expression changing almost instantly. Being the taller one, he could see Baekhyun’s face, almost as if it was floating above the tall, neatly cut bush that separated the two houses together—and the two of them. 

Due to his short stature, or the height of the bush, Baekhyun could only see the upper part of Chanyeol’s face, the latter’s eyes and eyebrows showing a mixture of regret, concern and... invitation.

Like two magnets drawn by the laws of physics, like a predator stalking its prey, they began to move in unison, never breaking their eye contact—identically to their most intimate moments. The sound of sun-dried leaves was all they could hear as they drove further and further down each property, until Baekhyun could get a glimpse of the huge door that led to Chanyeol’s side garage.

With a final look, tender eyes and a persuasive grin, Chanyeol turned around, opening up the massive door in half and ducking inside the garage.

Dumbfounded, Baekhyun took a few seconds to react and understand the message. He walked around the entrance of his house with firm steps until he entered the neighboring house, sneaking around the side which was covered by the shadow of the nearby trees.

Ducking into the garage, he found the tall man, still completely shirtless, standing like a sturdy football player in the middle of the dim room. 

Quick strides Baekhyun took as he approached with his brows furrowed at the smiling, immobile neighbor while the other greeted him, “Hi, baby... I—”

His welcoming coming to an abrupt end as it was cut short by a strong slap aimed at his cheek that resounded throughout the whole room. 

“I’m not your baby, you giant, stupid dumbass!” The little one growled while lifting his chin and tiptoeing as high as possible to try to demonstrate intimidation in front of the taller. “Do your muscles consume _that_ much energy to starve your brain and make you unable to think properly, you meathead?!” 

Caressing his own burning cheek, Chanyeol still couldn’t believe Baekhyun’s intense reaction—he didn’t know if he felt tenderness or guilty by the complete unexpected reaction.

“Where did you freaking go from one day to another? Answer me!” Baekhyun commanded, dictatorially pointing at the taller with his index finger. “I even cooked a fucking apple pie for you!”

With a defeated expression, Chanyeol quickly pounced on the angry boy, being quick, cautious and strong enough to pin Baekhyun’s arms by his wrists with both his hands, locking their lips together in a chaste kiss. 

It wasn’t a profound one only because of Baekhyun’s body contortions, an attempt to get out of the hard grip—his insults being muffled by Chanyeol’s soft lips.

Such was the softness of the taller’s kisses, almost like little pecks, that Baekhyun melted with such a show of affection, furrowing his eyebrows in complaint—complaining about how Chanyeol was able to reduce him into a mushy mess in just seconds.

Once he made sure he wasn’t going to get punched in the face, Chanyeol gently released Baekhyun’s wrists, moving his hands up to encircle both of the young man’s cheeks.

“Just… let me explain. Please.”

“You better have the world’s best excuse, Mr.” The boy threatened, his adorable squeezed mochi-like cheeks not doing him the slightest of favors to help him look intimidating.

“I left this week because…” He paused, his eyes drifting from Baekhyun’s to his lips, ashamed to even look at him in the eyes. “Because my mom... suffers from anxiety attacks, y’know, because of what happened to us… and what she had to endure throughout and after the divorce… s-so… she needs to be accompanied for long periods of time from time to time. I-I’m sorry, I should’ve at least… told you about it before disappearing all of a sudden...” 

Baekhyun’s furrowed brows immediately relaxed, now curving in concern. _God,_ he was so, so stupid. So inconsiderate. The guilty began to eat him alive as he saw Chanyeol’s eyes directed downwards, almost closed. Why did this possibility never cross his mind? Why did he feel that everything had to revolve around him, as it always did, since he was a little kid.

“I-I’m so, _so_ sorry,” a frailed voice left Baekhyun’s lips, showing utter regret as he grabbed Chanyeol’s face between his two dainty hands, forcing him to look him in the eyes again. “I-I never… thought about it, as per usual…” another crack in his voice, on the verge of tears “I-I just… t-thought… you didn’t desire me anymore! That you grew tired of me! That I was just a quick affair, that I was too much of a childish brat! That you were trying to get rid of me as soon as possi—”

His stream of worries were immediately erased with another kiss on his lips, this one much more powerful and meaningful, taking his breath away. 

Amid Baekhyun’s muffled whimpers, Chanyeol assured, endearingly, “You _really_ are a silly boy, don’t you? A deep sigh leaving his lungs. “How could I _ever_ leave you?”

Baekhyun couldn’t truly process the meaning of those last words, busy fighting for dominance between the lips. 

Gripping him by the waist, Chanyeol turned them around, leading them towards the wall of the garage, Baekhyun staggering until his back collided heavily against it.

“S-sorry for the slap,” his sweet and persuasive tone of voice coming back to him, looking from below, giving away his best puppy eyes.

 _“Hm?_ What’s that? Baby is sorry?” Chanyeol hummed, the answer in the form of a shy nod and the slightest and cutest of pouts.

“Still… You’ve been such a bad boy, Hyunnie,” the taller whispered in his ear, his voice dropping an octave. Yet again, Chanyeol’s whole demeanor changing in the blink of an eye.

“And you know what bad boys deserve?” He questioned, emphasizing his interrogation by tightening his grip on the smaller’s waist as well as joining his naked torso against Baekhyun’s one, crushing him against the wall even more. Although Baekhyun knew very well where was all of this heading to and what the exact answer was, he still wanted to lend Chanyeol the chance to say, grant him his filthy wish, pretend innocence, just like Chanyeol liked it—so thirsty to hear the answer being uttered by the taller’s lips.

“To be put in their place. Where they belong.” A deafening whisper blew over Baekhyun’s ear, making his body turn into jelly by the sheer presence of the man in front of him. _His_ man.

Without a single waisted second, Baekhyun felt the force of Chanyeol’s hands slipping inside the beige mid-thigh shorts Baekhyun was wearing, his thighs meaty enough to be a challenge even for the unsurpassed strength of the taller. In the interim, Baekhyun desperately began to take off his own shirt and to throw his sandals as far as possible, yearning for what was about to occur.

With uncaring force, Chanyeol threw Baekhyun’s shorts and underwear to one side of the floor, continuing to tightly grip his ass cheeks with both hands, lifting the little boy up in a single jerk. With Baekhyun’s back tightly pressed against the concrete-like wall to create support, Chanyeol moved his hands up to the middle of his fleshy thighs, releasing one of his hands to messily and desperately unbuckle his own belt, slowly dropping his gardening trousers along his underwear throughout his slim, muscular legs.

Baekhyun couldn’t stand the first tickles that expanded along the back of his neck as he realized, once again, Chanyeol’s inhuman strength—he could corner him and hold his entire body against the wall with only one of his hands gripping his thighs.

The second wave of tingles came the moment Baekhyun felt Chanyeol’s warm, fully erect shaft shoot out of his underwear, bumping into his ass cleft, just as the taller began to move back and forth between the two mounds, caressing his hole—greeting it.

Even being immobilized against a wall—showing an apparent lack of power and control—Baekhyun prided himself on feeling the dominance he had over Chanyeol’s body sexual response; the man was able to get fully hard just by smashing him against any kind of surface, no foreplay whatsoever. Chanyeol’s labored breath and rocking movements against his ass were further proof of that.

Chanyeol’s desperation was such that Baekhyun watched as he brought one of his hands, in the form of a bowl, towards his mouth, spitting on it, lowering it until it disappeared under Baekhyun’s crushed body. Shuddering from the sheer filthiness of the act and feeling the calloused tips of the older’s fingers caressing and covering with spit the outside and inside of his rim, Baekhyun couldn’t help but release the first throaty moan. 

Another hand full of spit traveled down again; the pinned boy could feel the chill of the air hitting his hole, which was becoming more and more sensitive—yearning to be used.

Another spit, but this last one, which came in the form of a slimy thread of saliva, went right to Chanyeol’s aching dick, who gave it a few messy strokes with his fist until it shined—ensuring that it was evenly lubricated and coated with his own saliva.

Preparing for what was about to occur, Baekhyun buried his face between Chanyeol’s wide shoulders, accompanied by a high pitched whine as he felt the taller’s fat cockhead caressing his entrance, prepping it. Without hesitation, lining it up perfectly, Chanyeol started to move his hips against the hole, feeling the head quickly slide between the walls in one go.

 _“Holy fuck—”_ Chanyeol grunted while feeling the tender walls opening up slowly, embracing and surrounding the tip of his cock, without wanting to let go. “Such a tight pussy, baby,” he breathed out, spell-bounded by Baekhyun’s ecstatic state as he left a kiss on the boy’s lips.

“Gonna make sure to make it sloppy when I’m finished with you.” Baekhyun couldn’t even form a cohesive response to that statement, too lost in his arousal to even point out the utter filthiness of it all. Chanyeol’s ambitious promise took on real meaning very soon as Baekhyun felt the cock slowly sinking into his hole—the soft, tight walls making way for it without a second chance, clamping on the meaty girth like a vice.

More than halfway inside, Baekhyun started to feel how the girthy size was literally _splitting_ him in half. Lightly biting the skin of one of Chanyeol’s shoulders, the older took the sharp sting as a signal to momentarily still his hips and abdomen, filling Baekhyun’s neck with little kisses and words of encouragement. He made sure to tell him how good he was taking him, how pretty he looked crushed against the wall, how good of a hole he was. 

The effusive, stimulating praises were enough for Baekhyun to relax his painfully jammed hole and, like two puzzle pieces joining together, the meaty cock filled him completely, up to the hilt—Chanyeol’s coarse pubic hair colliding with his ass cheeks, tickling them.

“F-fuck—S-so fucking big. M-move! God… Please...” He was already _begging._ And Chanyeol didn’t even start with him.

However, it wasn’t Chanyeol who moved.

Gripping both ass cheeks, violently squeezing them between his thick fingers, Chanyeol began to move Baekhyun’s body up and down, causing him to sink and lift off the thick cock repeatedly, the girth sliding effortlessly in and out of the hole, unhindered. Hugging Chanyeol to take off his back from the wall, Baekhyun felt like a mere cocksleeve—used solely to stroke Chanyeol’s dick as the taller pleased. 

Despite how hot it was to watch Chanyeol’s bulging, sweaty biceps supporting his whole weight, Baekhyun knew from his shortened breathing that the latter was getting tired very quickly with the continuous lifting and gripping motions.

From one second to another he felt Chanyeol’s body turning to the left, walking short steps until Baekhyun’s back harshly collapsed against a metal surface, cold enough for Baekhyun’s heated body to flinch at the contact. Moving his head to one side, where the wall was, to regain perspective, he noticed some small boxes with screws, pins and bolts. Higher up was a small metal net from which hung all kinds of tools, such as pliers, screwdrivers and hammers. 

He was lying on top of Chanyeol’s garage work table. 

Without even having time to lift his gaze forward, he felt his body being bent in half, two rough hands forcing his thighs back, bringing them together and crushing them against his abdomen.

 _“Fuck…_ Just look at that… You’re gaping so much,” Chanyeol’s deep, mesmerized voice was heard behind and between his pinned legs. Indeed, Baekhyun could physically _feel_ how open Chanyeol had left him by the cold sensation of the room’s air coming through his fucked out hole, unsuccessfully trying to clench.

“Want me to fill up that slutty pussy of yours again, baby?” The filthiness of Chanyeol’s words permeating the air as the taller one shamelessly slapped his hole with his hard shaft—wet, sticky sounds emanating from the movement. Another string of saliva was harshly spat from Chanyeol’s mouth, this time directly aimed at the gaping entrance.

“P-please! _Y-yes,”_ the boy lying down emphasized his plea by spreading his milky legs as wide as possible, hooking his forearms in the creases behind his knees, grasping his own feet with his small hands in an effort to still his body on the surface. Literally bent in half, he granted Chanyeol full access to his gaping hole as he tentatively and spasmodically contracted and relaxed it, over and over again, clenching on nothing but the dense air of the room.

If someone had told Baekhyun that he would end up presenting and offering his ass to his grandparents’ thirty-year-old buffy neighbor inside a dirty garage, he would have never believed it. Baekhyun was generally very picky with the guys he slept with. 

Nonetheless, Chanyeol was an exception. The _only_ exception. And he was willing to be used by Chanyeol in any way the man wanted to. 

There he was—whorishly spread, unabashedly presenting himself, _begging_ to be fucked silly by that tanned, golden sex God in front of him, already aware of what he was capable of doing.

Chanyeol’s dick was _that_ good. And Baekhyun would gladly be a whore for it. Chanyeol’s whore. 

“F-fuck my slutty b-boy pussy, _Yeollie…”_

Something was released inside Chanyeol, like a beast that was finally freed from its confinement, rejoicing in the realization that he and Baekhyun were on the same page; that he wanted this as much as him, desperately so. Even with the smaller’s ongoing demonstrations of incinerating want, it was still not enough of a confirmation for an uncertain Chanyeol. For a brief moment he wanted to make Baekhyun _beg_ for his cock, owing to him acting all slutty—Chanyeol would ask him if he _really_ deserved to be filled up by his cock. But he was just as desperate as the spreading boy in front of him, even if he appeared to have all the control in his hands. He really didn’t. He simply couldn’t wait any second more to be sheathed inside that tempting heat again. 

Eager to fulfill his baby’s wish, he immediately aligned the dusky, precum-filled tip at the entrance and with a single, extremely precise thrust, he buried his cock inside the hole, all the way down, balls deep. Without waiting a single second more, moving his hips back, he quickly pulled out, coming out with a loud, wet ‘pop’, his eyes unable to be detached from the beautiful, alluring image and feeling of Baekhyun’s hungry cunt as it swallowed and spat out Chanyeol’s fat length every time he slowly pulled it in and out until the tip slipped out, in a teasing manner, without any restriction whatsoever. Baekhyun was _that_ loose, the cock sliding in and out fluidly with the filthiest squelching sounds—like it was molded to fit Yeol’s cock only. 

In the end, Chanyeol really kept his promise. He indeed fucked his pussy loose until it was a sloppy mess.

Leaning with his arms on Baekhyun’s folded thighs, Chanyeol angled his hips to start drilling him—now with the inhuman strength and pace that characterized him. To the collisions between Chanyeol’s pelvis and Hyun’s ass were added the first inhibited, needy moans of the smaller one. All he could do was to relax and take it—take the animalistic, merciless attacks of the neighbor against his prostate, completely immobilized, body pinned against the work table.

One particular sound was the most audible of all—the sound of Chanyeol’s big, heavy balls slapping incessantly, like lashes, against the boy’s juicy asscheeks. 

Chanyeol surely was well endowed everywhere.

The echoing slapping sound was so perceptible that Baekhyun worried for a moment that they were loud enough for the whole neighborhood to realize what they were doing inside that garage.

But it wasn’t the noise of skin against against skin what made them stop their wild fucking—it was the screeching sound of the gate at the entrance of Chanyeol’s house being opened, accompanied with the small but increasingly closer steps of a certain person.

“Chanyeol, sweetheart!” The echoing sweet voice of the grandmother was heard dangerously close, coming from the front yard of the house. “Have you seen Baekhyun by any chance?” 

At first, they both looked at each other with concern, their hearts on the verge of popping out of their thorax and their eyes out of their sockets. But something immediately changed on Chanyeol’s expression—a mischievous, sexy smirk took possession over his face. A hand and an outstretched arm appeared out of nowhere towards Baekhyun’s mouth. With control but with enormous force, the little boy’s lips were sealed by Chanyeol’s huge hand, shutting him up, covering the entire lower half of his face, crushing it against the surface of the table. 

“Yeah, I saw him, Mrs. Byun,” the man standing in front of him responded, with unprecedented voice control. Baekhyun could taste the dirty, metallic smell of the previously used shovel on Chanyeol’s calloused hands, which could almost cover his nostrils—the exhaled and inhaled air becoming more and more hard to be expelled. He didn’t know if it was due to being gagged by such a large hand or the sheer thrill of the situation.

“Oh! That’s good! Where did he go then?” This time, Chanyeol slowly resumed his pace, but, unlike the previous one, this was a much slower, deeper and _harder_ one, making Baekhyun’s eyes squeeze in pleasure, shedding their first tears of ecstasy. All his pathetic whimpers being muffled by the man’s wide hand while his pussy stretched around the neighbor’s fat cock.

“I asked him to go to the nearest mechanic shop because I was low on screws,” he expressed with a small, almost unperceivable laugh at the end, without the slightest change in tonality while he dicked Baekhyun down with all his might—the little boy’s hair and bangs bouncing at each thrust, his entire body reeling back and forth on the work table surface due to the unadulterated force of each controlled thrust.

“Oh my! I see. He really is fond of you! I’m happy about that,” she innocently expressed from a distance.

“Yeah, totally. He’s being v-very h-helpful around here.” For the first time, his voice cracked and slightly trembled. Baekhyun was cheekily smiling, although his smile could not be perceived as it was covered by Chanyeol’s huge hand. _That little shit,_ Chanyeol thought as he removed his hand and looked at his wet, spit-covered palm—Baekhyun had taken the opportunity to lick and circularly lap at its rough surface, sending electrifying tickles along Chanyeol’s body. 

Hearing Grandma’s distant goodbye, Chanyeol made sure he didn’t hear any other suspicious noises. When his eyes returned to the spread boy in front of him, he noticed the presence of a long trail of cum that decorated Baekhyun’s entire abdomen and chest—his pale, smooth legs still shaking with post-orgasmic tremors.

“Look at that…”

With a satisfied smile and an underlying allure, previously brushing back his raven, sweat-dampened hair with one hand, Chanyeol tightly gripped Baekhyun’s right thigh, bending it until it reached the smaller’s clavicle, while his other hand reached up to his jaw, encircling it completely, being cautious enough to not harm him, hooking his index and middle finger—which were bathed in musky, salty sweat—inside the boy’s awaiting mouth, knuckle-deep.

In that position, with Baekhyun sucking on both of his thick fingers like they were candy, _drooling_ with delight, he resumed his bestial pace, now completely unhinged—so strong that the whole table began to shake, the metallic sound of screws and nails jiggling in their respective boxes much more apparent.

“You really wanted this, huh?” A low, hoarse voice questioned, picking up the pace even more. 

“Baby gets off on knowing that someone could just walk in and see what a little slut he is for the neighbor’s cock, hm?” Chanyeol hummed with heavy breathing and arched brows, digging his fingers deeper and deeper into the wet mouth and skin, just like the cock inside Baekhyun’s hole.

With his pecs and abs contracted and glistening with sweat, Chanyeol hunched more and more with each thrust, his pelvic movements becoming more and more imprecise and erratic, his cock barely coming out of the greedy cunt, partially due to the fact that Baekhyun was entwining both of his legs behind Chanyeol’s broad, slippery lower back, locking the taller’s body with his. 

Baekhyun rejoiced upon noticing how different Chanyeol looked right now: blissed-out expression, body about to give in and sweat dripping from his forehead and in between his bulging, dirty pecs. The complete opposite of the freshly-showered, well-groomed neighbor who received him yesterday at his house before eating him out on his living-room couch. The little one could only let muffled whines of pleasure escape his stuffed mouth, knowing that _he_ made him like this; _he_ was the one who turned Chanyeol on like nothing else; who turned him into a beast beyond recognition.

With one last, strong suction of his fingers, thanks to Baekhyun’s eager mouth, Chanyeol collapsed on top of the boy, their bodies sticking together in a mixture of sweat and dried cum as Chanyeol filled Baekhyun’s cunt with load after load of potent, virile cum. So much was the amount milked from the twitching cock inside his guts that Baekhyun felt how it began to get out of the swollen corners of his widened rim, dribbling down from it and falling into the working table beneath him.

Feeling Chanyeol’s racing heartbeat, who had his face cuddled next to Baekhyun’s, the latter began to stroke the damped hairs of the taller’s head and scalp—helping and accompanying Chanyeol during his descent from ecstasy, until his breathing was normalized. Once minutes passed and he had enough strength to lift his own weight with his forearms, Chanyeol stared at Baekhyun from above, both of their faces millimeters apart from each other.

“So…” Chanyeol began, voice hoarse, eyes full of tenderness. “About that apple pie you mentioned earlier?” He playfully asked.

If Chanyeol hadn’t given him the best dicking of his life just moments ago, Baekhyun most probably would have punched him right in his handsome face.


	4. True Love

The song of a couple of birds courting each other and flitting around near the window was the sound that woke Baekhyun up that hot Sunday morning. It had been two days since the lucky encounter with the neighbor. Baekhyun couldn’t stop thinking during those days about possible excuses to save him from finding himself in an uncomfortable situation, in the hypothetical and very probable case of being interrogated by his grandparents about why he had been limping since Friday. His repertoire of excuses ranged from a fall in the middle of the pavement to the numbness of his body due to his mania of sleeping in extremely uncomfortable positions.

Shame seized Baekhyun every time he remembered the reason for his persistent limp. Sweat, metallic smell and the dim light of a neglected garage were the first things that came to his mind. And the scent of anti-inflammatory ointment. The thing is, before leaving the back of the neighbor’s house as if nothing had happened, Chanyeol made a short trip to the main bathroom to bring with him a medicinal-looking tube, carefully explaining to Baekhyun the manner and frequency of application of the product. Were it not for his characteristic impatience, Baekhyun was more than certain that Chanyeol, without any problem, would have offered his time to physically show him how to apply it—right there, leaned and spread across the garage work table, if necessary.

“Baekhyun, sweetheart! Come on, it’s almost late!”

Thank God his grandmother’s call came just in time to erase the suggestive and embarrassingly attractive image that was beginning to take shape in Baekhyun’s mind.

His grandparents had planned a late lunch at three o'clock in the afternoon, to take Baekhyun to the house of acquaintances who owned a manor in front of a valley located high enough to see the town from above in its entirety; of course, a magnificent idea for the two elders but not for their grandson.

With his head hanging low and still waking from his long slumber, Baekhyun headed for the car parked in front of the house, following the footsteps of his grandparents, who carried in their hands various complimentary gifts for the hosts, reason why the distant greeting appearing from absolute nowhere stopped Baekhyun, his body already positioned to get into the car through the back door.

“Good afternoon, Mr. and Mrs. Byun!” 

The complete and unalterably recognizable voice of _him_ , who was in front of the family car, on the opposite block, a few meters away. The weight of his body being held with one of his forearms perched on top of the door of what looked like a very old Ford Ranger truck, in a surprisingly unexpected color: a dusky, pale baby blue.

“Chanyeol! Sweetheart!” Grandma exclaimed, jocosely approaching the man with faster steps than her body might have been prepared to take. “We were _just_ about to head out to the Kim’s residence… perhaps would you like to come too?” She offered abruptly, as usual. 

“I… I’m very grateful for your offer, Mrs. Byun, but the thing is I already had…” His words traveling just as his gaze did, from the wrinkled eyes of the woman in front of him to the distant figure of Baekhyun, who was still paralyzed between the interior of the car and the opened door of it, “...other plans in mind…”

Before the lady could execute her question and feel even more ashamed to answer it, Chanyeol decided to get ahead and utter the response in advance, “I was thinking about… if Baekhyun would like to know and visit the flower fields…” Attempting to mask his otherwise blunt intentions, he immediately added, “I-I mean, they’re in their blooming season, and I thought what a shame it would be for him to miss out such special spectacle, don’t you think? Obviously, if you don’t have a problem with it, I wouldn’t like to ruin your plans...” He ended up with a soft easing laugh, showing as little nervousness as possible. 

“Oh…” The old lady’s tone of voice fell too fast, faster than Chanyeol would have wanted. “That seems like a wonderful idea!” Her face showing a smile again along with the folds on the sides of her eyes. “I can’t believe I didn’t even think about it! Baekhyun must see at least once such beautiful scenery. Baekhyun! Would you like to go with Mr. Park to visit the flower fields?” She shouted enthusiastically, turning her head at her grandson. 

A crimson red sprouted on Baekhyun’s cheek, stunned at Chanyeol’s proposal and the way he could bend and convince so effortlessly his otherwise stubborn grandparents. Heading toward the truck, nervously playing with the hem of his striped white t-shirt, Baekhyun was about to pass directly over the side to get on the front seat; in fact, the boy could unconsciously abide by any order if Chanyeol was the one involved, trusting him blindly, his body automatically moving. But Baekhyun was smart enough to not be carried away by his desires when in front of his grandparents, and for that same reason he knew he needed to verbally accept Chanyeol’s proposal, even if he knew deep down that if it was just the two of them, a verbal confirmation of his consent wouldn’t even have been necessary.

“That sounds amazing!” Baekhyun said, briefly but showing his legitimate excitement. “Then… that’s it! We’ll be back around… seven or so… behave yourself, Baekhyun! And enjoy the view, both of you!” His grandmother accentuated by quickly pinching one of Baekhyun’s cheeks so as not to be scolded by her grandson, heading back to her own car.

It was only a few seconds between Grandma’s farewell and turning around on his own axis so as to walk around the car and get into the passenger seat for Baekhyun to feel a quick but firm slap aimed at his clothed ass. 

Completely exalted and with his eyes about to leave his orbits, he quickly turned to observe if for some unfortunate and mortifying reason his grandparents could have seen the unexpected event. Luckily, Chanyeol was cautious and smart enough to not do it without first making sure that the grandparents were on their backs at the exact moment. At the sight of Chanyeol’s cheeky smirk, Baekhyun could only furrow his eyebrows and fume over the neighbor’s risky behaviour—and because of the fact that he didn’t want to acknowledge that Chanyeol’s unalterable confidence was extremely attractive.

“C’mon baby, hop in,” he gleefully ordered in a low voice while opening his door and getting comfortable inside the seat.

I

The flower field that Chanyeol referred to ended up not being the closest of all, but one that was a few more kilometers away _, a much more beautiful one,_ according to Chanyeol. After a courtesy battle over who would play music to listen to during the trip, Baekhyun and his unwavering stubbornness were victorious, asking Chanyeol to introduce him to his favorite songs. The sound was quite different from what Baekhyun was used to. Without passing the first minute, Baekhyun was aware again, in a more indirect way, of their age difference. He knew absolutely none of the artists who were appearing on Chanyeol’s playlist, although it didn’t mean in any way that Baekhyun was not enjoying it; on the contrary, he was even a little embarrassed by his obliviousness, so, after the fourth song, he decided to demonstrate his interest.

“I love this artist!” He exclaimed, raising his bare feet on the seat, pulling half of his head out the car window.

“Oh _really?_ Are you an undercover transgenerational fan of The Radio Dept., perhaps?” Chanyeol questioned amid a warm laugh, knowing in advance that Baekhyun had no idea what he was hearing, although he felt touched by the boy’s demonstration of interest.

“Well…” A long pause, diverting his gaze to the pasing meadows at his side. “Not _really…_ but…” Suddenly, his body contorted, his knees now resting on the seat, his body turning one hundred and eighty degrees to face Chanyeol, his hands playing between the minimum space that separated his thighs, “It sounds so cool! Quite vintage, but cool nonetheless. Show me more of their discography! Show me more!” He requested while slightly bouncing up and down in his seat.

With an expression of exaltation, extending his free arm in front of Baekhyun as a sign of care and concern, he warned, “O-ok, ok, Mr. _I Want To Start My Journey with Experimental Music,_ but only if you sit and put on your seatbelt like a civilized human being before you make me derail and crash against that lay-by.” 

Without any protest, almost instantaneously, Baekhyun was situated as Chanyeol ordered, bouncing slightly over his seat like an excited child. 

Releasing a small chuckle at the simultaneous headache—and cuteness—that Baekhyun embodied, Chanyeol returned to his responsible driver state, without first making a double take to observe and admire for too long the smile imprinted on Baekhyun’s profile. Too long for it to be the real reason why Chanyeol couldn’t keep his eyes on the road in front of them.

II

Leaving the car parked at the side of the road, Baekhyun now clearly understood what Chanyeol meant by a much more beautiful one. Indeed, the beauty of the landscape before his eyes left the boy dumbfounded. Hectares and hectares of red flowers melted into the horizon, where some meadow hills stood. The only human constructions in sight were two large manors located on the top of each hill, accompanied by wooden mills, large enough for Baekhyun to detect them from at least a kilometer away.

“This is a very special place for me.” Chanyeol’s voice resounded next to Baekhyun, a few inches away. “I only come here with my mom… when she feels extremely down.” The following clarification makes Baekhyun turn his gaze to Chanyeol in surprise, “Well, I only come here with the few people I care about, really…” he said, without withdrawing his gaze towards the horizon.

_Cared about._

It is at that precise moment that Baekhyun falls into the realization that Chanyeol, more than definitely, had feelings for him, something more special than a fleeting and worldly pleasure. And that sudden discovery frightened him. Being afraid of love. Being afraid of loving someone as much as ever before in his life, which was a completely uncharted territory for him until that very moment. And Baekhyun hated that uncertainty.

With his face completely paralyzed, he stared at Chanyeol’s profile for too many minutes, stunned; no, captivated, not only by the beauty of the way Chanyeol’s long nose ended in a perfect oval, succeeded by the perfect curvature of his Cupid’s bow, ending in his fleshy, glistening lips thanks to the afternoon sun, but also by the words expressed by him seconds before, flitting through Baekhyun’s mind.

His entranced gaze is quickly averted forward at the instant Chanyeol turned his gaze to look at him, the boy being too slow with his reflexes—and very bad at disguising shame—for the taller man not to realize what, or rather _who,_ Baekhyun was foolishly gawking at. 

As if the blistering summer sun was blocked by a sudden eclipse, Chanyeol’s wide, tall figure positioned in front of Baekhyun, the latter being unable to do anything but to take more and more steps backwards until hitting the edge of the truck door, drawing out hiss from the boy, that slowly faded into a kittenish whine, due to the temperature of the burning aluminum surface.

Cornered against the car and with Chanyeol's face and lips getting closer and closer, he was once again trapped, with no other possibility but to give in to the deep voice of the man in front of him. The voice that made him melt like ice cream in a typical summer noon.

“Didn't anyone teach you that it’s not polite to stare?” He ends with one of his typical smirks, his eyes fixed on Baekhyun’s trembling lips as he said it.

But before their lips could meet, Baekhyun felt how he was being pulled forward by the waist, just as the door of the truck simultaneously opened, being shoved from his back right into the passenger’s seat while two hands quickly grabbed the waistband of his beige short shorts, forcibly removing them until they were completely pulled down, leaving him with only his striped t-shirt—ass and legs completely deprived of clothes.

“What baby wants, baby gets,” Chanyeol’s voice was heard behind him, as his big hands manipulated Baekhyun’s thighs to raise and bend them at the sides of the boy’s hip, both almost slipping from the corners of the small car seat, squeezed as much as they could. One of Chanyeol's arms extended to open the glove compartment as he pulled out a transparent cylindrical container. Chanyeol was cautious enough to carry lube this time around. He foresaw that Baekhyun’s hole would more than likely be red and swollen, if the onslaught against it two days prior wasn’t enough to leave it like that.

Baekhyun could only settle his knees and thighs on top of the old leather seat, his body small enough to rest his legs bent on either side of his hips, without falling. He could hear behind his back the sound of Chanyeol's belt being unbuckled, his pants being pulled down and then pulled out with his feet, leaving them right there, on the dirty floor adjacent to the road, just like the shorts and underwear Baekhyun was previously wearing.

“I don’t know why you still wear these pathetic excuses of shorts, sugar. I’d be more than pleased if you only wore a thong, y’know, for easier access. Besides…” A slap traveled and landed directly on one asscheek, grabbing it tightly and kneading it with fervor, “not that I’m gonna do anything else other than fuck this pussy,” he breathed out as he landed another slap, this one aimed at the second cheek, squeezing it as to open it apart from the other one, exposing Baekhyun’s puffy, fluttering hole while he spurted out the first lube threads over the entrance, gently spreading the sticky substance with his calloused thumb, which not only stayed on the surface, but was sunked knuckle-deep into the hole.

Next to Baekhyun’s first breathy moan came the second spurt of lube, this time directed towards Chanyeol’s heavy, fully-hard shaft, which began to be lazily stroked by the taller, lubing it up evenly.

“Who owns this pussy, baby?” Chanyeol gravelly inquiried while tapping his lubed-up shaft against the throbbing hole—eager to be full of cock. Without any type of verbal response in the ten following seconds, a slap landed directly on Baekhyun’s pussy, making his body flinch and his legs quiver. “F-fuck! Y-you own it, dadd– _Yeol._ T-this p-pussy belongs to you,” he cried out as he melted into a puddle of embarrassment, tentatively wanting to bring his hands back to spread his cheeks and present himself to the lecherous gaze of the older man. 

“Mhm,” Chanyeol hummed affirmatively. “Such a perfect cunt, baby,” he externalized with a deep sigh while he continued to tap the heavy cock repeatedly against the clenching entrance, threads of gloopy lube mixed with his precum starting to form, linking the two bodies together. “I’m going to train it so, so well,” Chanyeol rejoiced, feeling this stinging arousal while looking at the notorious differences between their bodies: his dark, rough and wiry at the base cock in contrast to the pallor of Baekhyun’s ass cheeks and his perfectly smooth shaven pussy. 

More or less a living proof of the opposites attract statement. 

He started by nudging his cockhead against Baekhyun’s hole, groaning at how it immediately tried to suck him in. Chanyeol couldn’t believe that, after fucking it open yesterday, until it turned into a gaping mess, it was _still_ hungry. Hungry for cock. Insatiable. And Chanyeol was more than willing to feed it. He began to push it in with one smooth thrust, both of their breath catching in their throats. Baekhyun was so fucking hot inside—hot and unbelievably tight. The spreading boy released his second moan, extending it for quite a few seconds, the volume increasing each time the cock inside him reached deeper and deeper, until their hips were the only barrier left between them; the only impediment Chanyeol had to not rearrange Baekhyun’s guts entirely.

Chanyeol’s heat strived at the realization of how small Baekhyun’s body was compared to his, and yet, the boy could endure his cock, taking it so well. He bowed down until he could rest his lips on the boy’s nape, filling it with kisses as a sign of gratitude.

The image of Baekhyun glued against the seat in a somewhat uncomfortable position but enough for the boy to have to contract his glutes to properly support his slippery legs on both sides, skin slightly shimmering because of the sweat and the rays of the afternoon sun setting behind them, was too perfect for Chanyeol not to observe in all its splendor. For that same reason, he decided to hurriedly remove the last garment that obstructed his view from above: his white sleeveless shirt, which he had purposefully chosen knowing that Baekhyun loved to ogle his muscular, buffy arms—even though he adorably tried to cover it up each time.

The cock remained buried deep in the hole long enough, too long for Chanyeol to lose his patience, holding tightly to the sides of the boy's hip, beginning his onslaught without preamble.

The squelching sounds coming from his lubed-up cock seamlessly slipping in and out of the wide hole became dirtier and dirtier by the second—so much lube was used that it started to be splashed against everything on its way; Chanyeol’s pubes and Baekhyun’s taint and lower glutes being bathed in the slippery, wet substance. Baekhyun felt like he could barely breathe as Chanyeol used his hole as he pleased, ecstasy tears gathering in his eyes as he bit his lips and tried to remain quiet despite the absolutely brutal pounding to his prostate.

As Chanyeol fucked him harder and harder from behind, the thrusts began to take a pace that allowed his two heavy balls to keep bumping against Baekhyun’s asscheeks, the blunt slapping sound getting loud enough to make Baekhyun worry, _fearing_ about the consequences. “Hhng—s-stop! P-please, s-someone… s-someone could hear us!” his trembling voice passing by and being completely unheard by the taller as his little body rocked back and forth with each thrust.

Pouncing forward and stretching his two arms, Chanyeol grabbed a handful of Baekhyun’s silky hair, pulling it back with a yank, forcing the boy to approach his body, inhumanly arching his back in a perfect concave arch, still grabbing him by the hair and making his head rest against Chanyeol’s shoulder. 

“Wouldn’t you love that though?” Chanyeol whispered in the shell of Baekhyun’s ear in a raspy and almost breathless manner while the boy’s lips were parted, releasing barely audible airy gasps by having his body in such a forcibly maneuvered position, his neck completely bent, making it difficult for him to swallow each time. “People from town passing by and finding out that you’re my whore, hm? The spoiled, little Baekhyunnie turning out to be a slut for the neighbor’s cock,” he whispered even closer to his ear, feeling the heat emanating from Chanyeol’s face and body and his sweat dripping from his lips, hitting Baekhyun’s ear and neck just as Chanyeol’s cock did with his prostate.

The sheer humiliation burned. And it burned so good. 

Something inside Baekhyun told him that Chanyeol got off on the idea of showing off his manly strength to Baekhyun—showing him that he was strong enough to mold and use Baekhyun’s smaller body as he pleased. 

Releasing his hand from the boy’s hair, immediately making Baekhyun’s body drop, Chanyeol moved his two hands towards the edges of Baekhyun’s face, encircling his two hands along the sides of his cheeks, reaching with his fingers the corners of his opened lips, hooking his pair of index and middle fingers inside the inner sides of Baekhyun’s mouth, forcing it to open, his little upper body standing up again, but this time with their bodies separated—Baekhyun’s back bent like an arch, almost choking by the force of the pull of the pairs of fingers inside his mouth while Chanyeol’s thick thumbs caressed his sharp jawline.

“My hands are not enough to shut you up, slut? Do I need to gag you like the last time?” Chanyeol spat out, the most recognizable noise being Baekyun’s desperate whimpers that were mixing with throaty moans, each one of them partially muffled by the intrusion and pressure inside his drooling mouth.

In order to not ruin the beautiful view below him, he decided to take his fingers out of the boy’s mouth, letting his body fall forward on the seat again, proceeding to grab the back of the white rainbow-striped shirt Baekhyun was wearing. Just with one hand, he pulled and tightly twisted the shirt to make a knot with the fabric, providing an anchorage point, while his other hand traveled down to his wide hips that flared out into those perfect round cheeks, only to squeeze them tightly or to do his favorite thing: slap them or jiggle them, not feeling even an ounce of shame doing so.

As a kind of payback, in a fleeting moment of inspiration and energy that came out of nowhere, Baekhyun began to push his hips and ass back onto Chanyeol’s cock, fucking himself back on the neighbor’s shaft, engulfing the whole length until it was buried up to Chanyeo’s pubes, spatting it out of his hole with each forward move of hips. Chanyeol let out a breathless chuckle as he watched Baekhyun attempt to fuck himself on his cock.

He stood there, complete upright, allowing Baekhyun to set his own rhythm, watching his cock slide in and out of the greedy and stretched out hole. 

Not as controlled as minutes ago, quickly reaching exhaustion, Baekhyun moaned with despair as he saw from behind the stunned and completely gone look in Chanyeol’s sweaty face, who was completely immobilized, gazing with admiration, almost in a state of hypnosis, the bouncing ass coming up and down his shaft. Baekhyun was figuratively and literally taking Chanyeol’s cock with hungry desperation.

The eyes of the taller followed each clap of cheeks, glued to the back and forward movement of the two shiny glutes, the way they were pouncing non-stop against his tanned abdomen, having now the opportunity to admire how their two bodies were joined together and how his cock was sliding in and out of the hole like butter, completely bathed and shining with lube. In addition, fucking Baekhyun from behind had the advantage of admiring the width of his hips which, in Chanyeol’s opinion, were the most alluring part of the his body—and that was saying a lot—as it contrasted perfectly with the rest of his tiny body; his shoulders being the only exception to the rule.

“Fuck… look at that pretty pussy,” he gasped, completely captivated. “Fucking beautiful, baby. So small, yet taking me so well,” he hissed, embellished while he wrapped his hands around Baekhyun’s lithe waist. His hands big enough to almost go around the entire circumference, his own thumbs about to touch, sinking into Baekhyun’s lower back dimples just below his two glutes. 

Taking the control he intermittently lost, Chanyeol grabbed Baekhyun’s body by the waist with a firm grip, sinking it and pulling it out of his cock like a fuck toy. Between slutty moans, Baekhyun realized the incredible stamina Chanyeol had, even though he was much older than him. For a moment, it occurs to him whether Chanyeol was actually fucking his anger out, you know, him being a middle aged man, living alone for so long without engaging in sexual affairs, in a town with virtually no social life, unable to satisfy his obvious and prevailing sexual needs that came with his age. All that pent-up sexual frustration, noticeable in each new and unforgiving thrust, being alleviated thanks to Baekhyun’s tight pussy and pliant body. 

The neighbor even had his boots still on, climbing one leg up to the raised edge of the back door of the truck to change his angle and fuck Bakehyun even harder, the sound of the old leather seat rubbing against Baekhyun’s sweating body, being pushed more and more forward with each one of Chanyeol’s lunges, trying to hold on to the edges of the seat, ending up being useless as his body was bathed in sweat, slipping out of the edges.

Baekhyun was at the absolute mercy of this big man, who was definitely capable of breaking his back in half. Capable of breaking his pussy. 

He knew in advance Chanyeol would defile him. Ruin his cunt until the point of no repair, if the feeling of it being fucked open, stretched so wide that it’ll be left with no use was a reinforcement of that future possibility. Or maybe it’ll be left with only one use, really: to be Chanyeol’s property—not feeling remotely satiated from now on with any average cock after experiencing how Chanyeol’s felt like. He almost felt fearful just thinking about it. Getting addicted to Chanyeol’s cock.

Every time Chanyeol bottomed out, he could _feel_ the fat cockhead nudging his tummy, reaching places so deep inside him that he didn’t even think he had to begin with. “You like it when you feel me this deep inside you, don’t you? I bet not even one of those pathetic cocks from those frat boys reached that deep, hm?” The onslaughts began to be so loud that Baekhyun could hear the screeching of the old truck moving with each forward and backward shipment, in conjunction with the blunt slapping sound of Chanyeol’s heavy balls crashing into his slick taint. “S’deep…” Baekhyun wailed in the brink of euphorical cry, not being capable of answering Chanyeol’s inquiry.

“Slut,” Chanyeol spat out, a deep chuckle leaving his lips, slapping for the umpteenth time one of the asscheeks, sinking his nails in the ample, reddened flesh. “You love cock this much, huh.”

Somewhere between each assault to his prostate, Baekhyun realized where they actually were and what they were actually doing—the rational and cautious part of Baekhyun trying to send warning signals to himself so they wouldn’t be discovered, but all efforts were in vain. The boy was beyond consciousness, driven only by the sheer pleasure of being fucked open inside an old truck in the middle of the road by the buffy man taking him from behind. In addition, the town was so inhospitable that it was very unlikely that the road where they parked would be busy.

As if reading his mind, Baekhyun felt how his body was suddenly being lifted and turned from the seat, the car leather not wanting to come off the boy's sweaty skin. Feeling the warmth and wetness of Chanyeol’s abdomen and pectorals in front of him, Baekhyun could only feel the rustling of the flower stems against Chanyeol’s boots, which moved in steady steps until they stopped at a specific spot. Baekhyun began to be detached from Chanyeol’s naked body until he was slowly resting on a soft surface. Completely disoriented, he began to rotate his head sideways to meet... flowers, obviously. But not just any type of flowers. 

Red tulips.

Exactly like the ones that were placed inside the glass vase in Chanyeol’s house hallway. They were tall enough to completely cover Baekhyun’s lying body, but not Chanyeol’s. Even less if he was standing in front of him like a dyonisian statue: completely naked, bulging muscles glistening with sweat and tanned skin gleaming due to the afternoon’s Sun embrace.

But he was just _standing_ there, without doing anything. Anything in the eyes of Baekhyun. Chanyeol couldn’t stop puffing, trying to regain the loss of air.

“K-Keep f-fucking me, God—please, _please,”_ even Baekhyun couldn’t believe the desperate words that were coming from his hoarse throat. Begging to be fucked to oblivion in the middle of the flower fields by a sweaty Chanyeol; any car passing by would see him, spread out like a bitch in heat and being dwarfed by Chanyeol’s larger form.

“Shh.” The taller shushed the desperate, whorish pleads of the boy, “so fucking needy... Of course I will, baby.” 

“Be a good boy and spread your legs for me,” he quickly commanded, but the exhaustion and hazy expression Baekhyun conveyed, eyes squinting and legs quivering without even being able to lift the soles of his feet off the ground, made Chanyeol realize that he would need to handle it by himself. And he’d be happy to do so. With both hands against the back of Baekhyun’s knees, Chanyeol easily managed to bend the boy in half, still astonished by the boy's flexibility—he got off on that too, the way he could maneuver his small body as he pleased and exert pressure until Baekhyun gave signs of discomfort. 

_Lucky for us tulip stems have no thorns,_ Baekhyun was surprisingly able to think while feeling the softness of the leaves and petals behind his back, crushing some against the ground while the others surrounded both bodies, hiding more than half of them from the outside, melting into the flower field as if they were part of it.

In that position, with Baekhyun’s legs pinned down, Chanyeol could line up his erect cock without the help of his hands, the dusky head being immediately embraced by the gaping, widened hole. With a fluid, deep thrust he was sunk inside Baekhyun again, pussy welcoming him without the slightest impediment, managing to snatch a deafening groan from Chanyeol, who closed his eyes in pleasure. “You’re so fucking loose, Baek. _Beautiful…”_ He sighed, completely dazzled by the slippery sensation, leaving a kiss on the boy’s lips, standing up again and starting to drill the hole just like minutes ago.

Baekhyun could see how Chanyeol’s abs contracted at every delivered thrust, their shape being highlighted by the sweat that began to drip down between the tensed muscles, not only of his wide abdomen but of his biceps and forearms, which were pinning him down against the flower bed.

“D-don’t pull out! S-so fucking big… I-I want it so bad—p-please… I _need it,”_ he begged in a delusional state, his body and reasoning being completely overpowered by the strength of the man that was manhandling him so effortlessly.

“Then take it,” Chanyeol snarled, hips going overboard, snapping even quicker and deeper. “Take it like the slut you are.”

He started to grind relentlessly, heavy balls slapping like leashes, taking hold of both sides of Baekhyun’s ample hips for leverage, anchoring his body so he could start pistoning his cock in and out of the sloppy, abused hole. “Open up your cunt and take it.”

Baekhyun didn’t know if the intense heat he felt on his cheeks was due to the exorbitant heat of the summer afternoon or to his abashed state as a result of listening to the prevailing and incredibly filthy sound of each ferocious slam against his ass, which was now more than wet—lube being fucked out of his hole by the sheer force of each one of Chanyeol’s relentless thrust, being splattered everywhere. The sloppy sounds, along with his high-pitched broken whines being the only thing that could be heard in the otherwise silent meadows.

Looking up, he found Chanyeol’s gleaming face and torso, bathed in beads of sweat, contrasting with the multicolored sunset sky, his eyes half-closed, in the brink of release. And Baekhyun wasn’t far behind. He was so, _so_ close, despairingly stroking his little cock as much as he could while curving his neck forward, all being a slippery mess, his abdomen being dirtied by his own precum which simply couldn’t stop spurting out of the reddened head. 

For Chanyeol, the boy beneath him—who was still with his striped shirt on, pulled up until it left his red nipples uncovered—with his characteristic pallor that was gradually tinged by a reddish blush, kissed by the evening sun, surrounded by the red petals of the tulips behind his body and face, more or less resembled... an angel. No, a saint. A sacred painting made out of flesh and blood, which Chanyeol would glorify and worship for the rest of his life without a second thought. How he was lucky enough to cross paths with such a beautiful creature was beyond his rationale. But what he was sure of was that he felt the luckiest man in the world.

“D-don’t you _dare_ to pull out—P-please, d-don’t!” A shriek between a cry and needy despair broke out from Baekhyun’s lips, drawing Chanyeol back into the real world, surrounding and blocking Chanyeol’s hips with his legs and slowly scratching his broad, sweat-filled back, drawing the taller’s body into his, crushing it and locking it to the flowered floor. “F-Fill me u-up, _Yeollie,_ p-please.”

This boy. He was going to be Chanyeol’s doom.

With his hips jerking out of control against Baekhyun’s ass, knowing for sure he would come so much it would most probably spill everywhere, Chanyeol decided not to pull out—not that he wanted to actually do that, anyway—as he buried his cock as deep as possible, up to the hilt—until his balls were glued and crushed against the little one’s asscheeks, lanky hips stuttering as he began to shoot spurts after spurts of cum, each accompanied by the harmonious unison song of their moans.

Still recovering from his high, crushed against the body of the ecstatic boy, Chanyeol could swear the little one was fucking _purring,_ so satisfied and filled in every sense of the word. Chanyeol could feel each one of the ongoing twitches of his exhausted cock, which kept throwing some residual cum shots around the tender but tighten walls that were engulfing it—Baekhyun’s insides spasming and consciously clenching onto the heavy shaft that filled it, cock being milked dry by the little one’s hungry pussy, until the last drop.

Eventually collapsing on Baekhyun’s side, both of them still trembling through the aftershocks of their orgasms, the sound of their normalizing breaths and the creaking of the flower stems under their moving bodies were the only perceptible noises.

Observing from his side Chanyeol’s elated state, their chests going up and down in tandem, and moving his gaze up to the sky, looking at the warm mix of colors expanding across the evening sky, Baekhyun felt a complete foreign sensation. The satisfaction he felt was not so much from his own moment of pleasure, his own orgasm, but from realizing that he had indeed made someone else, Chanyeol, feel good, feel pleased, feel satiated… feel cared about. Unlike all his other casual encounters—and being honest, throughout his whole life—where pleasure lay in a completely fleeting and selfish moment, in this instance, everything was different. His own fulfillment was meaningless if he didn’t share it with Chanyeol.

He wasn’t just a quick fuck. Yes, they shared, as every couple, kinks in common and they could go full on with them—and he genuinely loved that about Chanyeol, him giving Baekhyun the opportunity to lose himself in the moment without feeling self conscious, or even guilty about his own kinks like others did—very specific ones that they had in common, surprisingly… or maybe not that surprising. Even so, Baekhyun could feel the genuine care that Chanyeol had for him, collecting during all this time, little by little, all the clues that showed such affection to corroborate that they were not just games of his mind—that it was truly reciprocal.

Wait. _Couple?_ Did he just think about Chanyeol being his partner? The two of them being together?

Looking closely at every detail of Chanyeol’s profile, now completely exhausted to worry about embarrassing situations, Baekhyun started to wonder. 

Perhaps this, no... _him,_ Chanyeol, was what Baekhyun really needed during all this time. Someone or something he never knew he needed.

Rotating his face once again to observe the multicolored patches of sky, feeling Chanyeol’s fingers intertwining with his own, still lying among the flower field, Baekhyun tried to decipher, tried to _name_ this strange feeling, looking out for invisible letters to join together to give a meaning to this abstract entity, absolutely incomparable to any other emotion he had ever felt in his life.

A few seconds were all he needed.

He might have called it _Love._

III

Over the last two weeks of his summer visit, Baekhyun felt yet another foreign feeling, a completely new one: the satisfaction of feeling like nothing was missing. Being with Chanyeol meant that: not feeling deprived of anything at all, a very common feeling throughout his spoiled adolescence and pre-adulthood. Even if he had everything he wished for, materially speaking, the greediness and unfulfillment took hold of his mind soon enough, no matter how many college programs he was accepted on, how many men he could sleep with, or which luxury apartment in the metropolis he could choose to live in.

All of that completely lost meaning when he was with Chanyeol, whether it was going with him to buy new gardening tools, picking produce from his backyard garden or cuddling in the middle of his living room couch watching their favorite Marvel hero movies.

That’s how the last weeks flew by in front of his eyes, just like the birds on the balcony that welcomed Baekhyun every day he woke up in his room, quickly eating his grandmother's freshly cooked toast and going off like a rocket to his neighbor’s house: always with a different excuse, of course. Or maybe not so much of an excuse.

During all those days, Baekhyun and Chanyeol fucked around in every conceivable surface possible: on top of Chanyeol’s washing machine, on the kitchen counter, even in the backyard, behind a lush tree that gave them enough privacy.

While in anyone’s eyes the nature of their relationship might be the coldest and most superficial of them all, Baekhyun found that, with the right person—like Chanyeol—this statement lost all its meaning. Even with the consensual harshness demonstrated during each of their encounters, they all ended up with genuine concern and care for each other; as if the caresses, the dozens of different soothing and anti-inflammatory ointments that Chanyeol applied to him afterwards, and the continuous words of praise spoken for hours by the taller were not enough attestation of this.

Baekhyun also found out that Chanyeol was a music lover, delighting him with the sonatas of his acoustic guitar when they would gather to drink iced tea whenever the temperature was too high to go for a walk in the nearby fields. And Chanyeol discovered that, if he could manage, Baekhyun could become a very good cook—apple pie being his favorite.

Furthermore, Chanyeol could recognize that Baekhyun truly wanted to leave behind certain arrogant and self-centered attitudes; perhaps Chanyeol’s companionship was truly transforming him for the better, obviously not in his essence, but in subtle things. And that made him feel something blossoming inside his chest. Pride, perhaps.

And yet, watching enthralled at Baekhyun’s smiling face, full of energy, running during their last afternoon together along the paths between the tulip fields—which ended up being Baekhyun's favorite place to go for a walk with him—Chanyeol knew, surely from his greater maturity and life experience, that these moments together were not going to last much longer... or not as long as they had hoped for.

The taller knew that, until the last moment, they were strenuously cautious (well, not _always)_ in order to hide their special and secret relationship, a relationship that for them meant everything, but for the rest of the world most likely meant something completely different. Shameful. Inappropriate. Or maybe something even worse. Not that Chanyeol cared about the opinion of others; after all, he lived a practically lonely life, isolated from every possible social circle. His concern was about Baekhyun. His only concern was always Baekhyun. 

He knew that, although the boy tried and made a loving effort to appropriate the behaviors of someone more mature, deep inside, in his core, Chanyeol knew that he was too young, too sensitive and vulnerable, capable of idealizing all of this, capable of thinking of this as if it were a love out of a fairy tale. And in many instances, it truly was. The accelerated beating of their hearts every time their hands slightly touched each other in public or the ability to describe by heart even the smallest detail of their faces was truly something out of a fairy tale.

But the reality was not a fairy tale. Perhaps, if they were not careful enough, it could even turn out to be the opposite. 

Chanyeol felt that this would culminate in the most realistic way possible, with the most likely—and consequently—least pleasant, possible scenario, even if both of them wished with all their might for a different outcome.

Lying under the shade of a distant tree, one of the few near the flower fields, with his back against the trunk and Baekhyun's head resting on his chest, snacking on the strawberries they had decided to bring that afternoon, Chanyeol was hesitant to voice out his fulminating realistic thoughts or let them pass until they forcibly left his mind. 

“Y’know…” A breathy whisper, reminiscent of the small evening breeze they were enjoying from their strategic location, invaded Chanyeol’s turbulent mind.

“When I come back tomorrow to my parents I’ll…” A pause, probably because there was still a minimal trace of insecurity in his final decision. “I’ll let them know about… you… _us.”_ One more minute of silence, which allowed them to hear the rustle of the leaves above their heads. “Yes… I’ll tell them all about you. They’ll love you! Just as much… just as much as I do,” his confidence slowly returning in his voice.

“Yeah! I’m sure of it. I’m gonna convince them some way or another. Don’t worry… and even if things don’t go as planned… I’m gonna end up with _you._ Whatever the cost may be,” Baekhyun exclaimed, seemingly trying to reassure and convince himself rather than his lover.

“What do you think?” Baekhyun asked, now turning his head to observe Chanyeol from below. And at that very moment, Chanyeol knew that he had lost the battle. Baekhyun’s eyes, literally glowing with hope, expectantly waiting for an affirmative answer from the older one—like a child eagerly waiting for his parents to grant him the gift he asked for Christmas.

Absorbed in his almond-colored droopy eyes, bright and warmer than ever, thanks to the last rays of sun coming out from the horizon, Chanyeol, even under the tip of a gun, couldn’t say no to the beauty in front of him. Baekhyun’s hopeful words flooded his mind, instantly erasing any previous pessimistic thoughts, comforted by the realization that Baekhyun was truly safe and ambitiously willing to sacrifice things for this relationship. Willing to love him, despite the possible consequences.

“Sounds perfect,” Chanyeol whispered. In any possible sense and shape of the word. Truthfully, words were no longer even necessary to form a response. A slow, sweet kiss on his lips and a caress around his cheek was enough to demonstrate Chanyeol’s approval. And happiness.

 _This kid_. He really shook Chanyeol’s world upside down. 

And viceversa.

IV

The last song of the two well-known birds was Baekhun’s first goodbye that day. The couple had already finished their small nest of twigs very close to his bedroom window, preparing themselves for the long-awaited arrival.

The second goodby was in the form of a piece of apple pie and an orange juice on the small kitchen table; a farewell breakfast from Grandma.

The third goodbye was the last and the hardest of them all.

Walking out the front door of the house, taking with him his carry-on, Baekhyun felt for a brief moment he would miss the smell of the fresh varnish on the doors, the noise of the automatic jet from the garden pool and the smell of the climbing flowers next to his bedroom.

Behind the door, in front of his eyes, after the last step of the porch, three figures were standing, waiting for him. One of them was the biggest surprise of them all.

“What are you doing here?” Baekhyun interrogated too crudely. The thing was, he and Chanyeol had established beforehand that they wouldn’t meet each other at the farewell to avoid any possible suspicion or misunderstanding with his grandparents. Still, even if Baekhyun denied it to the end, the concern was cemented in the very possible idea that the boy wouldn’t be able to contain his tears the moment he would see Chanyeol saying goodbye to him, a situation in which he would never want to be involved, but somehow, the man was standing there, with his usual look, wearing Baekhyun’s favorite shirt—the bright blue one.

“I just... thought about saying my proper goodbye, don’t you think?” Chanyeol said amidst the fluster that was being camouflaged by his characteristic smile. 

“Right…” Baekhyun mused, a response mostly to himself.

With his gaze down, going down the steps, dodging the three bodies to head directly to the car that would carry him far away, his grandmother’s scolding resounded in his eardrums for too many minutes. “Where do you think you’re going?! Come here and give your grandma a hug!”

Baekhyun hated goodbyes, partly because of the unnecessary corny display of affection, partly because he didn’t want to face the painful implications that a farewell brought with it.

The first hug was directed at his grandfather, who was still reeling on his axis, his eyes still in the midst of sleep and awakening, with traces of unwashed eye boogers.

The second hug was directed at his grandmother, who could practically have crushed him and pressed him against her small body until Baekhyun’s brain was liquified and dripping out of his ears and eyes.

The third hug was the most excruciating of all, and for that same reason, the one that took longer to materialize. 

With his gaze partially directed downwards, not wanting or able to unite his pair of eyes with the other expectant ones. Baekhyun took a few seconds to decide until he pounced on the body in front of him, strong enough to not even flinch, but soft and welcoming enough to lay and squeeze one side of his face over the wide shoulders that gave him so much security throughout the past weeks, his dainty hands quickly meeting behind the wide back, arms along the sides of Chanyeol’s torso, clutching the cloth like an anchor.

Although it was a simple hug, Baekhyun felt a greater kind of intimacy than at any other time since the day they met, greater than in any other kiss or animalistic clash of bodies. An unparalleled intimacy, as if the world was vanishing around their bodies, leaving just the two of them alone in their embrace.

They were naked with each other dozens of times, touching the most sensitive fibers of their bodies, in every sense, but never this. They were demonstrating their love in its purest state in front of others, in front of someone other than the two of them. For the first time ever, they were facing the nakedness of their souls.

Baekhyun could swear he could feel Chanyeol’s heartbeat behind the thick piece of fabric he was wearing.

How could Baekhyun simply let go of him, so as not to hug, kiss, or caress him for so many days, for so many months? Desperation began to blur his mind, his nose sinking into the crevice of Chanyeol’s shoulders, trying to absorb his unique aroma, the familiar and warm musky scent, accompanied in a strange but perfect harmony with the smell of freshly washed clothes. Baekhyun could already decipher even the most particular and specific—and almost imperceptible to human smell—scents and notes of the laundry soap that Chanyeol used. He may or may have not sneaked in in one or two occasions inside the washing room of the neighbor’s house while Chanyeol washed the dishes, only to stand there, sniffing and caressing Chanyeol’s clothes that had came out of the washing machine, rejoicing before it and finding a strange calmness as he did so.

In no way he wanted to be separated from that source of endless warmth.

The only thing that could be two equally warm hands, accompanied by their ever so present and unique roughness, his palms resting on the sides of his neck, Chanyeol’s index and thumb fingers simultaneously caressing Baekhyun’s cheeks in small strokes.

In front of him Chanyeol’s smiling face presented itself, not in a cheeky, smug or cocky manner as many times before. This time, it resembled a reassuring and almost imperceptible smile, akin to the one from the day before under the tree.

“Ready?” An equally comforting voice left Chanyeol’s lips, his eyes fixed on the crystalline lenses of Baekhyun’s.

A high-spirited, approving nod followed seconds after, quite late, but a nod at last. And that was all Chanyeol needed to find himself confident and safe enough to let him go, knowing that Baekhyun would be okay—that everything would be fine. That’s how his hands began to travel down, brushing against Baekhyun’s neck, shoulders and arms, like caresses, each slide leaving invisible marks on the boy’s body, until they reached his hands.

With small steps backwards, his hands give each other one last silent, amorphous goodbye, even without wanting to detach themselves from each other; something inevitable, naturally, but not for the two of them. The contact between them was prolonged until the moment when the last millimeters of skin managed to separate from each other, ever so slowly—every secret display of affection partially hidden from the grandparent’s gaze thanks to the impenetrable width of Chanyeol’s body.

Turning around to go to the awaiting car, Baekhyun’s legs felt heavier than ever, as if they were working as anchors, preventing him from walking forward.

Once the back door was opened, with all the strength in the world, Baekhyun finally looked back. There was Chanyeol, with his arms crossed behind his back, smiling, his height making his two grandparents look like ants in comparison, the comical image stealing a smile from Baekhyun as he slowly settled in the back seat.

With a look where melancholy mixed with sweetness, Baekhyun slightly raised his hand to say goodbye, his grandmother overshadowing his grandfather’s shy farewell greetings, waving her hand energetically and shouting fervently her goodbye and good lucks for her grandson.

Chanyeol was still there, stoically standing and immobile, but always carrying his smile, the smile which communicated the greatest of securities. Baekhyun stared at him, his eyes connecting in the most perfect way, as always, even when they were meters apart, as if they were under a spell and the distance of the ground separating both was non-existent. Instinctively, as if his body was acting—or wishing—on its own, Baekhyun extended his arm through the low window of the car, knowing perfectly, to his disappointment, that what he wanted to grasp was physically unattainable.

Not knowing why, Baekhyun stared at Chanyeol, unable to take his eyes off of him even when the car started its engines and began to move—as if his mind wanted to collect as much information as possible to create a recognizable image of Chanyeol, to keep it safe forever and to never forget it. However, that same image faded away just as the town’s houses began to fly by before Baekhyun’s eyes.

All as fleeting and short as that midsummer. 

Funny, because Baekhyun would have never wanted to remember memories of previous stays with his grandparents, but these... these were a completely different story. He wanted to treasure and remember them forever.

Could it all have been a fever dream? A heat-stroke?

Events that followed each other so perfectly seemed almost unreal, almost impossible to happen in real life. Perhaps… a hallucination product of the recalcitrant summer sun.

Before the bursts of anxiety and anguish took over Baekhyun’s mind again, a particular gust coming from the opened car window hit him dead on, like a freight train going at full speed. With his forearm and face resting on the car door, that simple blast of fresh air, accompanied by a familiar, galloping scent was able to capture and enlighten Baekhyun’s mind, now once and for all.

Tulips. 

In front of his eyes, acres and acres of red-stained fields flooded all his senses, taking hold of him. His memories working again like an old clock wound up after years of not moving, finally shedding light, revealing the meaning encrypted in those flowers, like a lifelong emblem, managing to steal from Baekhyun the subtlest of smiles.

A smile of pure, unadulterated acknowledgment and illuminating realization.

True Love.

It really was true love, after all.


End file.
